


Corruption of Men

by Valisandre



Series: The Unseen Battles of Azeroth [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burning Legion - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fiona has had enough of their shit, Heartache, Karazhan, M/M, Medivh and Anduin banter, Other world travel, Portals, Spies, also a lot of cuddles and kisses and fluff and stuff, ambushes, cool books that I wish existed, kirin tor, murder plots, old friends coming back, rogues for hire, seriously, tons of divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: I couldn't leave it as it stood, I wanted to fix the boys, and it became more. So, here's another entire different series. <3Anduin discovers that the Kirin Tor are involved in a scheme to overtake the control of Stormwind, and Khadgar helps him uncover the corruption.





	1. Reunion

Normally, being on the back of his gryphon would be a pleasant experience, the wind through his hair and the ground speeding by below him. This time, he was a bundle of nerves and couldn’t concentrate on the words he was trying to form in his mind. It had been six months since Khadgar had teleported angrily from his room, and while Taria had heard from the mage, Anduin himself had not. He supposed he deserved that though, being that it was his behavior and actions that hurt the mage and caused him to leave the way he had. 

 

A lot had come to light in the six months since Khadgar had left, including the source behind the reason Anduin pushed Khadgar away. He spent more nights than he cared to admit drunk and sobbing in his room until Taria would come to soothe him, at the guards insistence. His soldiers, his men and women, were worried for him. Taria worried for him, his niece and nephew worried for him. When the source of the threat was revealed, Anduin was angry, but he kept his head well enough to conduct the investigation. When they dug even deeper and found out who all was involved, Taria immediately pulled Anduin to the side and told him he had no choice but to involve Khadgar in all of this. 

 

Anduin wasn’t looking forward to telling Khadgar the truth, he feared it would hurt the mage more. Khadgar would have insisted he stayed by Anduin’s side, that they could have faced this threat together. Now he had no choice, Khadgar had to know. He just hoped the mage would give him the chance to speak, and hear him out. He saw Karazhan appear and started the descent towards the balcony. 

 

Khadgar heard the gryphon call and immediately froze, a rush of emotions running through him all at once.  He felt anger, despair, confusion and bubbling up under all of that was hope. Hope that things could be as they were again, but he pushed that down. He was still the Guardian, he still needed to maintain a professional and courteous relationship with the Regent of Stormwind regardless of his feelings. He closed the book he had been reading, reshelved it and headed towards the balcony to greet Anduin.

 

Anduin saw Khadgar step out onto the balcony just as he landed, and his heart skipped just looking him over. His hair was longer, tied back in a ribbon and he wore a loose blue shirt and dark pants. Anduin ran his hand through his own long hair nervously, he wasn’t sure how this was going to go. He climbed off his gryphon and sent her back to Stormwind, he was sure the mage could teleport him home if needed. 

 

Khadgar held his breath as Anduin climbed down, the warrior was wearing his normal leather riding gear, his hair was longer as was his beard, and he looked a lot more haggard than he was used to seeing. He let go of the breath he was holding and stepped towards him. 

 

“Hello, Anduin, how are you?” 

 

Anduin swallowed around the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, “Hello, Khadgar, things have been a little tense, but I’m doing okay. How are you?” 

Khadgar offered up a smile, “I’m doing well, aside from the spiders that I’m sure you’ve noticed. Speaking of, they like to climb, so let’s get inside and we can talk over why you’ve come to visit.” 

 

Anduin nodded, looking around just in case one of those awful things had already made their way up. He followed Khadgar in and into a small kitchenette that was not too far from the library. He looked around the place, it looked great. Khadgar had cleaned it up well and the library looked every bit as amazing as it had when Medivh had been there. He could see parchments and inkwells along with quills all over the tables. Opened books, the mage sure did love his research. 

 

Khadgar gestured to the chairs in the kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of light wine from a cabinet, as well as two glasses. He poured them both, offering one to the warrior, who nodded in thanks. He sipped his as he sat in the chair opposite Anduin, taking a look at the man once more. He could see the circles under his eyes a little better now, and he looked as if he hadn’t slept in months. He frowned, if he were being honest, Anduin looked worse than he did, and that confused him more than it did anything else. Anduin was the one who ended things, so why did the warrior look so unhappy? He shook his head slightly, clearing those thoughts, “So, what brings you here? You mentioned things were tense, is everyone okay? Taria, the children?” 

 

Anduin put his glass down, reaching down to the satchel he had brought with him and pulled out a small file of papers. “It’s, honestly, a lot to try to explain. I brought the case file with me, I assumed it would be easier for you to read it.” His voice was soft, he knew once Khadgar read that file he would know the reasons for his actions and he honestly wasn’t sure he wanted to know how the mage would react. “Would you happen to have something I could eat? I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” 

 

Khadgar looked down at the file and back up at Anduin, the warrior’s voice and face betrayed him, there was something to all of this and he was sure he would find out shortly. “Of course.” He grabbed a few things, he had bread and cheese and he saw some of the fruits he knew Anduin liked. He set them down with a smile, noting the appreciative look on the warrior’s face that he remembered what he liked and took the file, preferring to stand while he read it. 

 

Anduin’s chest felt warm when he realized how much Khadgar remembered about what he liked and didn’t like. The mage remembered that he preferred lighter wines when he drank them, the types of cheese and fruit he liked. His heart ached, he had missed him so much and it almost killed him the day he left. He nibbled on the bread first, testing to see if he could even stomach eating while he watched Khadgar read and pace. 

 

Khadgar was confused at first, he recognized the name at the top, it was one of Stormwind’s more well known nobles. He had been around for quite a many years, and he also had no love for Anduin taking the position as Regent. He read further down and noted that the file had been started in the last six months, since he had left Stormwind. He flipped to the next page, notes in Anduin’s handwriting, from an interrogation. He smiled a little at Anduin’s messy handwriting, he had always teased the man that he would have to correct that. As he read on though, his smile faded and he started to frown. 

 

_...threatened the Guardian, Khadgar, as an attempt to get me to step down as Regent through spy channels, which we later uncovered by way of…  _

 

Khadgar dropped the file with a gasp, the parchments fluttering about and landing in a semi-circle at his feet. He gripped the back of the chair he had been sitting in before and tried to slow his thoughts. Anduin had received word about a month before he left Stormwind about a threat, but he had never heard from the warrior what it had been about. It was shortly after that he noticed Anduin’s behavior changing and he was being pushed away. He felt light headed, and tried to get into the chair to sit down but his legs wouldn’t work. 

 

Anduin jumped up the moment he saw Khadgar start to collapse, grabbing him quickly and easing him into the chair. “Breathe, Khadgar, you need to breathe. That’s it.” he wasn’t sure how Khadgar was going to react, but he couldn’t have the mage passing out on him. That wouldn’t accomplish anything. Khadgar seemed to be calming himself down, his eyes were closed and he was focusing on his breathing. Anduin stayed knelt down on the floor in front of the mage, saying nothing. He realized he was rubbing Khadgar’s legs in a soothing gesture and made to move away when Khadgar grabbed his hands. 

 

Khadgar couldn’t speak, he just looked down at Anduin, a million thoughts and words running through his mind. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to yell at Anduin, scream at him for not telling him, for just pushing him away. He wanted to hug him, tell him he still loved him and to please let him come  _ home _ . He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and squeezing Anduin’s hands before opening them again, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

Anduin turned away, blinking back tears at the  _ hurt  _ all over Khadgar’s face and in his words. He did it to keep him safe, did it so that he knew no harm would come to the mage. He regretted it immediately, but it was too late, he was gone. He turned back to face Khadgar, and the tears fell when he saw Khadgar’s own cascading down his face. He reached up to brush them away, and Khadgar, bless him, leaned into the touch. “I’m  _ sorry,  _ Khadgar. I’m so sorry. It was the only way I could think of to keep you safe, if you weren’t there anymore. We weren’t sure of anything, if we would even be able to find out who it was…” 

 

Khadgar cupped Anduin’s face with both hands, leaning down to him, “I love you, Anduin Lothar. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, it almost broke me. Please promise me you’ll never do that again…” 

 

Anduin surged forward and kissed Khadgar, cutting off anything else the mage had to say. He kissed him deeply, urgently, trying to convey every single emotion he could into that one kiss. Khadgar responded in kind, and ended up right on the floor with Anduin his arms around the warrior and as close as he could get. Anduin finally pulled back, “I love you so much, Khadgar. I… I couldn’t handle it when you left. I feel so empty without you.” He hugged the mage to him, his heart feeling full again just by being near Khadgar. He looked over to the parchments and sighed, realizing that there was so much more Khadgar needed to know. 

 

Khadgar heard the sigh and looked up, following Anduin’s gaze over to the parchments, realizing there had to have been more to bring Anduin all the way out to Karazhan. “What is it?” he asked, slowly pulling back and reaching over to gather them up. 

 

“We just discovered that members of the Kirin Tor were involved in the entire thing.”


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content at the end of the chapter, there's smut. You were warned.

“Can you stop pacing? You’re making me sick.” Anduin moaned, shoving his face into a pillow and trying to remember how he still managed to get ridiculously drunk the night before. He remembered he and Khadgar going through the file and the mage appearing with stronger alcohol. After that, it got a little hazy.

 

Khadgar stopped pacing and grinned at Anduin, who still had his face shoved in the pillow. He always seemed to handle drinking better than the warrior, but he took pity on him anyway. He closed the curtains to the room, bringing complete darkness aside from the fire he had lit. “Better?” he asked, sitting down on the bed next to Anduin and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Anduin sighed, the contact with Khadgar soothing in more ways than he could begin to name. He turned his face out of the pillow, glancing at Khadgar and smiling before turning on his side and pulling Khadgar down on the bed with him.

 

Khadgar followed Anduin’s pulling, laying down next to the warrior and facing him, playfully tugging on his beard. “You should tame this, your mane has gotten a little wild, Lion.” Anduin reached behind Khadgar’s head and pulled the ribbon loose holding back the mage’s hair, “You let yours grow.” he said with a laugh. “But I think I like it, long hair suits you.” Khadgar blushed slightly, the way he always did when Anduin would compliment him. He traced Anduin’s face with a finger, noting that he already looked more rested than he had when he arrived yesterday. After everything he had learned, he realized that Anduin handled his leaving poorly. He kissed Anduin gently, glad to have the warrior back in his life.

 

Anduin had watched Khadgar observe him, he knew that he had looked a little rough after everything that had happened, but with the mage back in his arms he was happy again. He returned the kiss, pulling Khadgar closer, before breaking away, “Come home?”

 

Khadgar’s breath caught in his throat, before he nodded and then kissed Anduin again, “Yes.”

 

\------------------

 

“Khadgar! It’s so good to see you!” Taria said, stepping up and hugging the mage tightly when they appeared in the throne room a little while later. She pulled back to take a closer look, turning him sideways to see how long his hair had gotten. “Long hair suits you.” she said with a smile, before looking to see Anduin behind him, trying to fight down the nausea that always came with teleporting. She tried not to laugh at her brother’s discomfort, but she was glad to see the two had reconciled. Looking back to Khadgar, “Come, I’m sure we have much to discuss.” she said leading him into the small meeting room.

 

Khadgar followed Taria into the room, noting that Anduin dismissed the guards and said something quietly to his second in command. The man nodded, before leaving the room and closing the door.

 

“Yes, I read over the information Anduin brought to me, it’s quite concerning, actually.” He started as they all sat down at the table. His anger at the idea the Kirin Tor were involved in the politics of Stormwind when they are supposed to remain neutral had not faded much since the night before. He also suspected that using him as ammunition to try to get to Anduin was a suggestion made by the Kirin Tor. He just wasn’t sure who all was involved yet, the sources were vague and they didn’t have names. It did seem like whoever it was, they were pretty high up in the chain of command in Dalaran.

 

“I don’t like this, but after everything we discussed last night, I’m honestly not surprised. The Kirin Tor are less than thrilled with me at the present moment, and have been since I turned down their summons to Dalaran. They assumed that since I was a mage of the Kirin Tor in the past that I would bend to their will, but Medivh was not under their thumb and neither was Aegwynn for that matter. They see me as a liability, not capable of taking up the mantle I inherited when Medivh died.”

 

Anduin sat back and let Khadgar speak, he and Taria had talked many times about the situation and Khadgar’s perspective was new. It had not occurred to him that the threats against Khadgar weren’t just to get to Anduin, but also take out a threat to the Kirin Tor themselves, once their involvement was uncovered. He knew Medivh had no love for the leaders of that city, he refused to meet with them on a regular basis. He never questioned it, trusted his friend in his decisions. It wasn’t until after he and Khadgar discussed the kind of things that went on there, and what led to the mage leaving that he realized just how corrupted the Kirin Tor was.

 

“The problem lies in that we don’t know enough yet to make any decisions.” Anduin finally said, sitting up and leaning with his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. Taria nodded, “He’s correct. We have people working on it, but we just don’t have anything yet.”

 

Anduin looked up, “We should have more information in the coming weeks, then we can really make better plans from there.” He stood, crossing over and looking through the window, out over the city. Over his city, the city he took up the mantle of protecting when his friend, his King, died. It wasn’t enough that they had the orc problem still, now they had this unseen threat, corruption deep within what was supposed to be a neutral group. He knew Khadgar was struggling with all of it, considering the Kirin Tor was what he had known for most of his life, and what he ran away from.

 

Khadgar stepped up behind Anduin, placing a gentle hand on his back, “We can talk about all of this later, is there anything else that you need help with around here?”

 

Anduin turned and smiled at Khadgar, finding it was much easier to relax and deal with the stress with the mage nearby.

 

“Have you two eaten lunch yet? I was just about to, care to join me?” Taria asked, standing and heading towards the door. She smiled over at the two men, glad to see them together again. She knew Anduin had been struggling since Khadgar had left and having him back was going to be good in many ways.

 

“I could eat.” Khadgar said with a smile, and Anduin laughed. “You always can eat.” the warrior joked, nudging Khadgar playfully with his shoulder. The mage rolled his eyes, but there wasn’t any heat behind it, and he followed Taria out of the room.

 

Lunch was casual and before long, Khadgar was following Anduin back to the room they used to share. Khadgar was nervous, a lot had changed in six months and he wasn’t sure what to expect when he stepped inside. “I didn’t change much, after you left.” Anduin said quietly as they walked in. Khadgar looked around and realized how true Anduin’s words were, books and parchments he had left and didn’t have the courage to come back for were still scattered along the desk and tables in the room. He looked over at Anduin who was studying him carefully, his eyes a little sad.

 

“You didn’t take much with you the night you left, so your clothes and everything are still here.” he said finally, crossing over and sitting on the edge of the bed. It was harder than he realized, having Khadgar back in the room. It was the last place they had seen each other before he left. They had not talked much about their relationship once Khadgar got more information about the Kirin Tor’s involvement, most of their talking revolved around what they could do about it. Then there was the drinking and them collapsing into bed drunk.

 

Khadgar looked over to Anduin, his heart aching when he saw the hurt on his face. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for him, being in the same room night after night alone. He had the chance to go somewhere different, somewhere that didn’t carry any memories to haunt him. He walked over to Anduin, standing in front of him and cupping his face with a hand, “I understand now why you did it, I can’t begin to imagine how it hurt to do it. But, I forgive you, please don’t think that I’m angry at you for it.”

 

Anduin looked up at Khadgar, letting his words wash over him and felt relief, he hugged Khadgar’s waist, burying his face against the mage’s stomach. Khadgar hugged Anduin back, stroking his hair and upper back. Anduin looked up at Khadgar, and then pulled the mage down onto the bed next to him, pushing him down on his back and kissing him deeply. Khadgar returned the kiss, threading his hand through Anduin’s hair and pulling him as close as he could. He had _missed_ Anduin so much, and he couldn’t get enough contact from the warrior. He slid his free hand up Anduin’s shirt, seeking more contact and the warmth of the other man’s skin.

 

Anduin broke the kiss long enough to remove Khadgar’s shirt, tossing it to the side and pressing kisses down his neck and along his collarbone, and then down his chest. He stopped long enough to remove his own shirt, before moving further down and removing the rest of Khadgar’s clothing. He stopped and looked down at Khadgar, admiring how flushed and beautiful he looked, then removed the rest of his own clothes before climbing back over the mage.

 

Khadgar pulled Anduin down and kissed him, then trailed kisses along Anduin’s neck and collarbone, leaving little marks along the way. He looked back up at Anduin, then in a flash of blue, a vial of oil appeared in his hand and he offered it to the warrior. Anduin smiled and took it, understanding that it had been a while for both of them. He maneuvered Khadgar into a better position on the bed, coating his fingers with the oil before setting it aside and moving back down Khadgar’s body, leaving another trail of kisses as he went. He started slow, the way he had when they first started, one finger at a time, stretching Khadgar until the mage started begging him. “Anduin… please, I can’t wait anymore. I _need_ you.”

 

Anduin smirked, taking himself in hand and making sure he was coated as well before he got between Khadgar’s legs and slowly pushed in. Khadgar moaned, it had been so long and he had missed the feel of Anduin filling him. Anduin went slowly at first, getting Khadgar used to things again, but it wasn’t long before the mage was writhing underneath him. He adjusted his angle, until he found the position Khadgar loved the most, bending down to kiss the mage. Lost in their passion, he suddenly felt his orgasm quickly approaching and took Khadgar in hand, stroking him in time with his erratic thrusts.

 

Khadgar cried out when he felt Anduin’s hand around his cock, arching just that more underneath the warrior. “ _Anduin!_ ” he cried as he came, shuddering and moaning through his orgasm as he felt Anduin succumb to his own moments later. They stayed like that for just a minute, catching their breaths before Anduin gently rolled to the side, and pulled Khadgar close.

 

“I love you.” he whispered against Khadgar’s ear, watching the mage as he regained his own senses. Khadgar turned to face Anduin, cupping his face and kissing him, soft and full of all the emotion he could. “I love you, too.”


	3. Discoveries

Khadgar made himself at home in the library fairly quickly, though he did teleport back to grab a few of the books he had been working with before Anduin had shown up at Karazhan. He had made sure the place was warded well, only he could go in and out easily. While he loved Karazhan, his home was in Stormwind, with Anduin, and that’s where he intended on staying. He was bent over one of the many books in front of him on the table when Anduin found him, twirling a lock of his long dark hair around a finger as he thought. Anduin grinned, now that Khadgar had grown his hair out, he couldn’t see him without it, it suited the mage well. 

 

Khadgar heard movement to his left and looked up, smiling when he saw Anduin approaching, reaching for the ribbon to tie his hair up. “No, don’t. I like it down.” Anduin said, taking the ribbon from Khadgar and stuffing it in his pocket. Khadgar started to protest but just sighed instead, sitting back in the chair. “So, did you need something?” 

 

Anduin propped himself on the edge of the table, looking down at Khadgar, “One of our spies wants to meet tonight, up for it? She’s the one we sent to Dalaran.” 

 

Khadgar’s face turned into a frown, but he knew he had to see this through, he had to find out what exactly was going on. He nodded, reaching over and closing the book he had been reading, and straightening up his notes. “Dinner first?” he asked as he stood. It was Anduin’s turn to nod, and they left the library and headed out. 

 

Anduin found he started to love dinner time again, eating with Taria and the children, and Khadgar. Taria was always good at ignoring the mischief Khadgar and Varian tended to be up to during meal times, but giving Anduin a look when he joined them. Khadgar loved spending time with Taria and the children, it almost felt like he had a family. He couldn’t remember much about his own family and at the Kirin Tor, they didn’t quite encourage closeness. He was so absorbed by his studies, he never really had friends there. 

 

After dinner, Taria ushered the children off to bed and Anduin and Khadgar went on a walk through the city, just to kill a little bit of time before the meeting. They were going to be meeting the spy in Goldshire, away from the city and at the bar. They were quiet during the walk, crossing the bridges over the canals and walking through the Trade district as shops were closing and people were heading home to their families. As they left the gates of the city, Khadgar reached into Anduin’s pocket and tried to grab his ribbon back. Anduin laughed and swatted his hand away, “No, I told you, keep it down. I like it down.” Khadgar sighed, “It’s getting in my face.” Anduin rolled his eyes, “Here, turn your back to me.” He took the ribbon out of his pocket and swept the top part of Khadgar’s hair up and tied it. 

 

“There, now it’s out of your face but still down. Happy?” Anduin said, turning Khadgar to face him so he could see his work. He took the mage’s chin in his hand, turning his head side to side, “Yes, this looks good.” he said, releasing his hold. Khadgar nodded, “Yes, this is better.” 

They continued their walk towards Goldshire, the night quiet, and Anduin enjoying just walking this path with Khadgar, instead of walking it in order to get to the bar and get drunk. Though he knew they would be drinking once they were there, it wasn’t because he wanted to forget. He looked over to Khadgar, but the man’s face had contorted into something he couldn’t quite place. It was almost as if he was listening to, or for something. 

 

Anduin quirked his head slightly, Khadgar acknowledged it with a very small, almost unnoticeable shake of the head. They learned early on small gestures to communicate without speaking, Anduin realized Khadgar was listening for something and didn’t want to call attention to it, he started to listen as well and that’s when he heard it. They were being followed, whoever it was wasn’t very well trained, they were making just enough noise to be noticeable. They were almost to the inn, so whoever it was either wasn’t planning to attack or had other ideas in mind. 

 

They got inside and sat down at their usual table, the bartender happy to see Khadgar again, and bringing over their drinks. “On the house, Guardian.” he said, clapping Khadgar on the shoulder before going back to the bar. Anduin grinned, “I guess they’re glad to see you here again, I got ah, more than a little drunk in here a few times.” Khadgar shook his head, poking Anduin in the ribs, “You need a better coping behavior.” 

 

“Do you two mind if I join you?” a young woman appeared at their table, nodding her hello to both men. 

 

“Of course not! Please, join us, how have you been Fiona? I haven’t seen you in a while. How are your parents?” Anduin said with a smile, and Khadgar realized this was the spy and he was covering for her appearance. 

 

“Ah, they are fine milord, thank you for asking. And you must be Khadgar? I’ve heard much about you, I’m glad to finally meet you. Family business tends to keep me on the road often.” she smiled at him. Khadgar returned the smile, “It’s nice to meet you as well.” 

 

Once the bar settled down after the appearance of the Regent and the Guardian, and small talk was over with she lowered her voice slightly, “Did you two know you were followed?” 

 

Khadgar nodded, “Yes, they started just after we left the gates, whoever it was didn’t come inside Stormwind itself. They aren’t very good at their craft, I knew their position the entire walk to Goldshire.” 

 

“That’s because they aren’t a spy, they are a young mage sent from Dalaran to report on your movements.” she replied, sipping her drink.

 

Anduin drained the rest of his mug, waving for another, “Why Khadgar? The more we find out, the more none of this makes any sense.” 

 

“That’s because we had it wrong from the beginning. The original information was meant to mislead us intentionally. They were trying to get Khadgar away from Stormwind and away from you.” Fiona replied, her eyes darting to the door of the inn. 

 

Khadgar saw the movement too, and took smaller sips of his drink, someone was keeping a very close eye on the three of them and he didn’t want to involve the civilians in the bar. 

 

“Okay, so they weren’t trying to get to me, to take control of Stormwind, they wanted to get Khadgar out of Stormwind and away from me why?” Anduin was keeping an eye on the door the same as the other two, years of training, he could see people trying to set up an ambush. He wasn’t that drunk yet to let that go unchecked. 

 

Khadgar quirked his head at the information though, “Okay, so they want me, they wanted me away from Stormwind. They must think I’m more protected in the city than I would be at Karazhan?” 

 

Fiona nodded, “The original intent was to get you alone, away from any sort of protection or influence. What they didn’t account for was how strong you had become. That you were bound to the tower just as the Guardian was before you. They couldn’t get through any of your wards or barriers, and many of them tried.” 

 

Anduin was getting concerned, they wanted Khadgar alone, for what reason? “Were they trying to influence him? To gain control of the Guardian since they were unable to do so with Medivh?” 

 

Khadgar had been wondering the same, he knew Medivh had no love for the Kirin Tor, and the leaders in Dalaran had no love for Medivh either. It was one of the reasons he left, he knew that one day they would try to put him under their thumb and he wanted no part of a leadership who saw no reason to change to new threats, such as the Fel. They were stuck in their ways and unable to see reason. “I have to wonder the same, are they trying to convert me?”

 

Fiona shook her head, looking to Khadgar, “No, they realized early in their attempts to infiltrate Karazhan that they would be unable to draw you into their fold, put you under their thumb so to speak. They have no intentions of trying to talk you over to their side now. You’ve become too much of a liability to them and their goals.” 

 

Anduin swallowed around the lump that just formed in his throat, not wanting to know the answer, but asking anyway, “What is it they do want, then?” 

 

Fiona looked at both men with sad eyes before answering, “They want Khadgar dead.” 


	4. Ambushed

Anduin sobered immediately hearing those words and exchanged a look with Khadgar, who mirrored his feelings completely. There was a shout at the entrance to the inn, and all three looked over towards the door. 

 

The well trained warrior and commander knew better than to go anywhere there weren’t some of his troops, so the ones who were relaxing were on their feet immediately, maneuvering civilians into the back of the inn and taking up a defensive position around the Regent and the Guardian. Fiona cloaked herself and slid towards the entrance to see what she could, noting that there were a couple of hired assassins trying to force their way around the well trained soldiers. 

 

Khadgar was on his feet, and once making sure that the civilians were safely inside the kitchen and basement of the inn, shielded the entrance so they couldn’t be hurt. Anduin directed two guards to stay there before drawing his own sword and heading towards the front, pushing Khadgar with a flat palm on his chest to stay behind him. Khadgar wanted to protest, but understood, nodding and stepping back. 

 

Fiona slid between the two soldiers at the entrance, unnoticed and around the hired assassins, looking to see who else was outside before making any moves. She saw a flash of light, and realized someone had just teleported away. She came back over just as the troops that pushed outside were able to take out the assassins and snuck back in as they went to secure the perimeter. She appeared back at the table, and Anduin walked over towards her, “What did you find?” 

 

“There was a mage, but once they saw the assassins being taken out, they teleported away.” 

 

Khadgar frowned, he wasn’t sure he liked any of this. While he didn’t know the council well enough, he couldn’t understand who on the council would want to do away with him. “Something tells me this won’t be the last time this happens. Anduin, we should get back to the castle.” 

 

Anduin nodded, stepping away to speak with his men and to soothe the civilians, assuring everyone that things were now under control. He paid for a round for everyone left at the inn and he stepped back over to Khadgar. Fiona nodded to them both before she took her leave, assuring them both she would be in touch. 

 

“Do you mind just porting us, Khadgar?” Anduin asked, placing his hand protectively on the small of Khadgar’s back.

 

“Let’s go in outside to do that, so that we don’t scare these people anymore than they already are.” Khadgar replied, heading outside and to the side of the inn, out of the way of the troops still making sure there was no one else. Anduin followed close behind and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, he wasn’t going to relax until they were back at the keep. Khadgar wordlessly called up a portal, and Anduin stepped inside, Khadgar let it go and they landed in their room. Anduin stepped out in the hallway for a few minutes while Khadgar removed his cloak and boots, sitting down on the bed heavily. 

 

“I don’t want anyone coming down this hallway, do you understand? You summon me before anyone outside of the royal family comes near our room.” Anduin told the guards outside, who acknowledged the instructions and returned to their posts. He stepped back into their quarters, locking the door before turning back to Khadgar. 

 

The mage was sitting on the edge of the bed bent over, elbows on his knees staring down at the floor. Anduin ripped off his leather armor and his sword, kicking his boots across the room before sitting down next to Khadgar, offering his presence but not saying anything. 

 

“It’s dangerous for me to be here, Anduin. I don’t know what these people are capable of, who all are involved. If we’re looking at council members, we’re talking about some of the most powerful people in the realm. I don’t know what they’re willing to do to get to me, they could hurt you or Taria, even the children.” Khadgar said quietly, standing and pacing the room. 

 

“They would be risking a lot to try to go after the ruling party of Stormwind, with the Alliances we’ve been building, that’s a risk I don’t think they’re willing to take. No, Khadgar. You aren’t leaving me again, I just got you back.” Anduin replied fiercely, pulling Khadgar to him. 

 

Khadgar collapsed into Anduin, clinging to the warrior’s shirt and just trying to calm himself. He knew he couldn’t leave Stormwind, even if he thought it would be best for the royal family. Here, with Anduin, Taria and the children he felt like he had a home. He had nothing but his books, his studies at Karazhan. 

 

Anduin pulled back, cupping Khadgar’s face and tilting it to look up at him, “We will figure this out, Khadgar. Together. Let’s go to sleep.” he kissed Khadgar gently, then they both got up and got ready for bed. Once in bed, Anduin pulled Khadgar to him, holding him tightly, protectively. Anduin would sacrifice his own life before he let someone hurt Khadgar, he knew without a doubt he would. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Anduin woke up and realized the bed was empty, his brow furrowed as he tried to get his bearings. He looked over to the side of the bed Khadgar had fallen asleep, he saw the mage’s cloak draped over the chair by the desk. He breathed a little easier, it wasn’t all a dream and Khadgar did come to bed with him. He wondered when the mage left the room, and why he wasn’t there. He stretched, cleaned himself up and pulled on some clothing before leaving the room. 

 

“Morning sir, the Guardian headed towards the library if you’re looking for him.” one of the guards at the end of the hallway said to him as he nodded to them. “Thank you.” Anduin said, turning towards that wing of the keep. He shouldn’t have been surprised, most of the time Khadgar could be found in the library, but he was bothered by the fact that it seems he went there hours ago. 

 

Khadgar was bent over a book, his face in his hands and just staring rather than reading the pages before him. He was plagued by nightmares and after a couple of hours of trying and failing to sleep he climbed out of bed so that Anduin could at least get some rest. He had been able to concentrate for a while, but at some point his brain circled around the Kirin Tor and their council. He understood that he was disliked by quite a few that were on the council, but he wasn’t sure why or when it became enough to come after him. 

 

He shoved the book in front of him away and buried his face in his arms on the table, trying to collect his thoughts. He focused on his breathing first, calming himself as best he could by counting his breaths and slowing down each one. He heard footsteps and focused on those, they were getting close to the library and he recognized the gait. He kept his head down and focused on the sound of the steps coming closer. 

 

Anduin opened the door and saw Khadgar laying with his face buried in his arms at a table and he sighed a little, crossing the room and touching Khadgar’s back gently. 

 

“Hey, Anduin.” Khadgar muttered without looking up, his voice muffled. 

 

“I wasn’t sure where you were when I woke up, are you okay?” 

 

“Aside from someone, maybe everyone, at the Kirin Tor trying to kill me, I’m peachy.” 

 

Anduin rolled his eyes, knowing that when Khadgar hit this level of sarcasm he was on the verge of a breakdown. He needed to distract him, and quickly. 

 

“I’m hungry and I’m sure you haven’t eaten, let’s go get breakfast.” 

 

“I’m not hungry.” 

 

“Khadgar, you need to eat. You’ve hardly eaten since we came here from Karazhan.” 

 

Khadgar just huffed, he knew he was being petulant but he really didn’t care, he could have just stayed in Karazhan and studied and never known about the plotting at the Kirin Tor. He put himself out in the open now, and put Anduin, Taria and the children in danger. 

 

“Okay then.” Anduin said, looking around the room before suddenly hoisting Khadgar up over his shoulder and marching back towards their room. 

 

“Hey! Put me down, Anduin!” Khadgar yelled, smacking at the warrior as he was carried away from the library and back down towards their room, at least that’s what he thought from the little bit he could see. 

 

“I could sheep you, you know.” he muttered, knowing full well he wouldn’t, but hoped the bluff would be enough to make Anduin put him down. 

 

“Go for it, and when I’m done being a sheep I’ll come find you, stuff a rag in your mouth and haul you to our room anyway.” Anduin responded gruffly, knowing full well Khadgar wasn’t going to turn him into a sheep. It was a bluff and Khadgar was a terrible liar. 

 

Khadgar went limp in Anduin’s hold, resigning himself to his fate as he heard the guards snicker as they passed by. He heard the door to their room open and he was flopped unceremoniously on the bed. 

 

“Ow, did you have to be so rough?” Khadgar griped, glaring at Anduin as he stood there with his arms crossed. 

 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Anduin asked, raising an eyebrow but keeping his steely gaze on the mage, he looked like he didn’t sleep at all the night before. There was a knock at the door and he went and answered it, thanking the servant for the food and closing it back, carrying the tray to the desk. 

 

“You’re going to eat, and then you’re going to sleep.” he said, bringing Khadgar a bowl and holding it out to him. 

 

Khadgar grumbled, but took the bowl and began to eat, realizing he was actually hungry and finished it fairly quickly. Anduin smirked at the mage as he ate from his own bowl, “You might want to change, that doesn’t look comfortable to sleep in.” 

 

Khadgar rolled his eyes but removed the outer layers leaving himself in a light shirt and pants. He stretched and sat back on the bed, suddenly feeling very sleepy. He narrowed his eyes at Anduin, “What did you do?” 

 

Anduin just smiled, setting his now empty bowl down and walking over to Khadgar, pushing him to lie down and covering him, “Just go to sleep, bookworm. No nightmares this time.” 

 

Khadgar wanted to grumble some more but sleep started to claim him and the last thing he remembered was Anduin chuckling as he kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right here if you need me.” 


	5. Conspiring

Anduin stretched, he had been working on paperwork he needed to get caught up on while Khadgar slept. Taria came by to check on him, and scolded him lightly for using a sleeping potion on Khadgar but knew the younger man needed the sleep. He gathered and stacked the reports he was finished with, glad to see the pile of reports yet to be reviewed was much smaller. He turned in the chair and looked over to the bed, Khadgar was curled on his side, his long hair loose and spread out on the pillow behind him. He looked much more rested than he had that morning, and Anduin hoped he would feel better when he woke up as well. 

 

He realized it was getting late, so he decided to go out to grab some food for himself and Khadgar, he was sure the mage would be waking up soon. 

 

Khadgar woke up with a start, taking a moment to try to remember where he was and figure out what time it was. He scowled a little when he recalled Anduin carrying him from the library back to their room, only to convince him to eat and drugged him so he would sleep. He did suppose he needed it though, he felt more rested than he had since they came back from Karazhan. Just as he turned over to face Anduin’s side of the bed the door opened and Anduin appeared carrying food. “Hey sleepyhead.” Anduin grinned, setting the tray down on the desk and crossing over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Khadgar. 

 

“Sleepyhead, as if you didn’t cause it.” Khadgar grumbled, though there was no real heat behind his words, he didn’t like Anduin’s methods but appreciated the help regardless. He needed the sleep. 

 

“Sorry, I knew you wouldn’t take it willingly, I’ll try not to drug you without at least giving you a heads up next time.” Anduin said with another grin, laughing lightly.

 

Khadgar playfully smacked Anduin’s arm, “Ass.” 

 

Anduin laughed louder, then smiled and ran his fingers through Khadgar’s hair, pushing it back and away from his face, “I brought some food, you should eat.” he stood then, walking over and bringing the tray over to Khadgar. 

 

Khadgar smiled at Anduin, taking the tray from him as he brought it closer and sat back against the head of the bed, placing it over his lap. Anduin sat next to him on his side of the bed, taking one of the plates from the tray. “I didn’t drug this one, I promise. Do you feel better, though?” 

 

Khadgar chuckled between bites, “Despite the fact that I’m not pleased you drugged me, yes, I do feel better. Thank you. I’m just… at a loss about the Kirin Tor and their involvement.” Khadgar frowned slightly, poking at his food before looking to Anduin. “I’m scared, if I’m being honest. I don’t know how to solve this problem, not when I don’t even know what the problem really  _ is _ .” 

 

Anduin nodded, he couldn’t imagine how Khadgar was feeling about everything that was happening, he thought it was over once he proved that the Fel was a real threat. It seemed someone at the Kirin Tor didn’t feel the same way, and that scared him. Khadgar was a powerful mage, there was no doubt about that, but the idea that one of the council members, if not more than one, wanted to take him out was worrisome. He may be the Guardian, but he was still vulnerable if they caught him unaware. They finished eating quietly, both of them lost to their own thoughts. 

 

Khadgar took the tray and dishes, getting up and setting them on the desk before walking over to the window and looking out over the city. He still felt unsettled staying in Stormwind, putting everyone in danger, but he also knew he couldn’t leave again. He needed Anduin too much to leave him. He felt Anduin step up behind him, the warrior’s arms circling around his waist and hugging him from behind. He leaned back into Anduin’s hold, his head resting against the warrior’s shoulder while Anduin rested his chin on his shoulder, kissing his cheek and pressing their faces together.  

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you, Khadgar, to keep you safe. I promise.” Anduin said fiercely, tightening his hold on Khadgar. 

 

Khadgar turned to look at him then, “I promise the same, Anduin.” 

 

\---------------------

 

The young mage shrank into a corner as she set another stack of parchments on fire with a furious yell, she was really mad this time. He stayed out of her way as she paced and vocalized her thoughts and anger. 

 

“How hard is it to take out a fragile little mage?” she yelled at no one in particular, he knew better than to respond and just cleaned up the ashes of the burned parchments. 

 

She turned then to glare at him, though she knew it wasn’t his fault. He did exactly as he was told to, but she was still angry. Still, she pulled back on her anger, she still needed him for what she was going to do. 

 

“That brat has been making my life hell for years now, and I want him gone, is it too much to ask?” the young man shook his head in response, still too afraid to speak lest she turn her anger towards him. “He dabbles in things he had no business in, renounces his vows and walks away. He accuses the Guardian, the  _ Guardian _ of being consumed by the Fel and then kills him! But that’s not enough, no, he still somehow retains the title of Guardian in spite of renouncing his vows and ignoring the council!” 

 

There was a knock at the door and he rushed to answer it, the rogue she had been working with strode in and towards her. He went back to cleaning, staying small and out of the way of the two in the room, he wouldn’t leave until he was dismissed. 

 

“I lost good men to this, you told me he wouldn’t be a problem.” the man hissed, flopping himself in her desk chair. “If you want me to try again, you are going to have to pay double.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes at the rogue, his blonde hair gleaming in the light of her office. He was dressed befitting his craft, tight black leather that seemed to move almost as if it were a second skin. He was muscled yet sleek, and moved almost like a cat stalking his prey, though she wasn’t intimidated by him in the slightest. 

 

“Don’t worry, Richard, I have no intentions of using your service again.” she replied, her voice like ice and her glare frigid. She slid smoothly across the room, her robes flowing around her feet and she sat on her desk, leaning down towards him. “It seems you and your men are incapable of taking care of this, so I will take care of it myself.” 

 

“Albert!” she said, her voice shrill and the young mage dashed to her side immediately. 

 

“Yes, Mistress?” 

 

“Go back to following him, you report to me at once if he makes to leave Stormwind again. I’m going to finish this once and for all.”

 

“Right away, Mistress.” Albert replied, darting out of the door and closing it behind him quietly, leaving Richard alone with her. 

 

“What do you intend to do to him once he leaves Stormwind?” Richard asked, watching her as she strode across the room and played idly with the dragon figurine on a shelf. 

 

She turned her eyes to him, smirking slightly and the light in the room giving her a menacing look, “I intend on getting all the information he has learned, and access to Karazhan before I dispose of him.” 

 

Richard swallowed, he knew she was dangerous, but this was beyond anything he had imagined. He thought maybe she would threaten him, try to get him under her thumb. It sounded as if she was going to torture and murder the young Guardian. He needed to get away from her and away from this business with her entirely, he didn’t want to get mixed up in whatever it was she was doing. It also occurred to him that what she was doing might not be sanctioned by the rest of the council as she originally led him to believe. 

 

“Archmage, I hope you know what you’re doing. The Guardian going missing would draw attention.” Richard said carefully, standing from where he had been seated, trying to subtly put a little more distance between himself and her. 

 

“By the time they know he’s missing, it will be too late for them to do anything about it.” Archmage Shendra said with a wicked grin, sliding back towards him, her voice low. “I will finally be rid of that smug, arrogant and meddlesome brat.”

 

“Too late?”

 

“Once I’m through with him, they won’t even find his body.” 


	6. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content in this chapter.

Anduin let his forehead fall to his desk with a loud thunk sighing heavily, he had been reading so many reports that the words were starting to swim across the page. He considered falling asleep right there, but the sound of footsteps coming down the hall drew his attention. He relaxed once he recognized the pattern and that they belonged to Khadgar, keeping his head on the desk and grunting an acknowledgement when Khadgar opened the door and came in. 

 

“Working too hard?” Khadgar asked with amusement, trying not to laugh at the sight Anduin made, face down on the desk and limp. It looked like he fought a battle with the reports that littered his desk, and the reports won. 

 

Anduin sat up and gave Khadgar a smile, “Taria tells me it wouldn’t be as much if I did these a little bit at a time, but that requires me being in here more often than I want to be.” Khadgar stepped up behind Anduin, looking down over his head at the paperwork before him, “She is right, though. You should spend some time down here a couple times a week.” Anduin glared down at the paperwork as if it was the one that suggested such a thought, but closed his eyes and sighed when Khadgar started to massage his shoulders. It seemed he remembered how easy it was to distract him. 

 

Khadgar smiled and continued massaging Anduin’s shoulders, working out the many knots he found there. He worked his way across his shoulders and back to his neck, his fingers hitting just the right spots and Anduin melted into the touches. Khadgar then threaded his fingers into Anduin’s hair, massaging his scalp in gentle circles and smiled down as he tilted his head back to look up at him. “Better?” 

 

“Much.” Anduin replied, closing his eyes and leaning backwards into Khadgar’s hands. He heard Khadgar chuckle and smoothed his wild hair back down, patting his cheek lightly to get his attention. “You lean back much more, you’ll fall out of this chair.” Anduin opened his eyes and grinned at Khadgar while standing, walking around to him and pulling him close. “I’m tired of working, let’s go do something more fun.” he murmured in Khadgar’s ear, his eyes playful and mischievous.  

 

Khadgar chuckled, kissing Anduin and pressing himself closer, his arms around his neck and his hands tangled in his hair. Anduin returned the kiss eagerly, tightening his hold around Khadgar’s waist and moaning a little. Khadgar broke the kiss and looked deep into blue eyes, in awe of the love he found there. He kissed Anduin again before letting Anduin lead them back to the keep and to their room, moaning when Anduin shoved his back against their door as he closed it. 

 

Anduin's hands roamed over Khadgar's sides and hips, sliding down to grab his ass. Khadgar moaned at the touch and threw his head back, exposing his throat as he pressed into Anduin. He took the gift presented before him, kissing and nipping, leaving dark marks along Khadgar's throat. They moved as one towards their bed, shedding each other’s clothing until they were bare. Khadgar pushed Anduin backwards onto the bed, climbing over him before leaving his own marks along Anduin's throat. He moved lower, nipping at the taut skin across Anduin's toned torso, pausing to look up at him before dipping his head and taking in Anduin's cock. 

 

Anduin gasped, his hands reaching out to grip Khadgar's hair, tight enough to pull but not enough to hurt. He writhed and moaned as Khadgar swallowed his cock, teasing the underside with his tongue as he pulled back and took him in again. Anduin wasn't sure how much more he could take, and he was far from done with Khadgar, so he pulled a little on his hair to bring him back up, kissing Khadgar deeply before rolling him onto his back. He grinned down at him, reaching over for the oil vial still on the table from days before. He sat up, pausing to look at the sight Khadgar made before him, the marks he left deepening in color, his long hair loose and splayed around his head like a halo, his lips red and swollen from their kissing. 

 

Khadgar looked up at Anduin and nudged him impatiently with his leg with an almost whine, he needed him inside him  _ now.  _ Anduin tutted at his impatience, but moved further down, coating his fingers with oil as he did so. He took Khadgar's cock in his mouth as he worked him open, finding it was a little easier and faster than before. It didn't take long before Khadgar wrapped a leg around Anduin, he had waited long enough and wanted Anduin closer. 

 

Anduin chuckled but climbed back up Khadgar and took himself in hand, coating his cock with the oil before pressing into him slowly, watching his face as he fully seated and started to thrust gently. Khadgar moaned, the sound going straight through Anduin and he increased his pace, shifting his position slightly. 

 

Khadgar wrapped his legs around Anduin's waist at the same time he felt Anduin threading his fingers through his own, pinning his hands on either side of his head. Anduin was so close, the feel of him over him, inside him was driving him quickly towards his peak. He felt his eyes start to glow and Anduin grinned before kissing him, preventing him from casting and swallowing his moans and cries. 

 

Anduin lost control of his pace and his thrusts became frantic as he felt Khadgar spill between them, the clamping down on his cock sending him over the edge. He broke their kiss, crying out as he came and buried his face in Khadgar's neck, letting their breathing settle. He pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Khadgar into his arms, feeling content as Khadgar nuzzled his neck and chest. 

 

He looked down as Khadgar looked up, blue eyes meeting brown and they both smiled, tightening their arms around each other. He pressed a kiss to Khadgar’s forehead, before pulling him close once again, resting his chin on Khadgar’s head. 

 

Khadgar nuzzled closer to Anduin, feeling himself start to drift to sleep, content. 

 

Anduin was his entire world, and he never wanted to move from his side again. 

 

\------------

 

Albert had done as his mistress had asked, but it seemed the Guardian wasn’t leaving the city anytime soon. He found that the Guardian was spending most of his time within the Keep, constantly surrounded by guards or in the company of the Regent. He reluctantly reported back to her, hoping she was in a better mood than he had last seen her, he wasn’t sure he would survive another one of her outbursts. Shendra listened quietly as he reported to her what he had seen, she wasn’t surprised by anything he told her, she suspected the Guardian would stay inside the city after the latest attempt. 

 

She stood and walked over to Albert, “You did well, go rest for now. I’ll summon you if I have need of you again.” Albert didn’t hesitate, he thanked her and swiftly left the room. She sighed, sitting back down at her desk and staring at the stack of parchments before her. She still had obligations to the Kirin Tor, outside of what she was trying to accomplish, she was just going to have to bide her time just a little bit more. She could be patient, wait him out, he had to leave the protection of the city eventually. 

 

She stood and left the room, she had students to teach, good ones who didn’t dig into magics they had no business learning. Who didn’t question their council members and did as they were told, understood that the Kirin Tor knew what was best. 

 

He couldn’t hide from her forever. 

 

Fiona stayed cloaked, watching as Archmage Shendra stalked from the building and through the streets of Dalaran. She was pretty sure now she knew who was behind the threats against Khadgar, she needed to warn them. She slid from the streets down into the Underbelly of the city, meeting up with a colleague of hers before they headed out. 

 

She hoped she got to Anduin and Khadgar in time before Shendra made her next move. 


	7. Abduction

Anduin had asked him to decline, but Khadgar couldn’t do that, he couldn’t put off his duties as the Guardian simply because of a threat that they couldn’t even talk about outside of closed meeting rooms. He assured Anduin he would be safe, that he wouldn’t be gone long, maybe an hour at most. Teleport there, take care of the situation at Lakeshire and then teleport back. They had made plans for dinner and then watching the sunset over the harbor.

 

That was four hours ago. 

 

He paced their room, the halls and the library, walking in a determined path that he really wasn’t aware he was doing. He kept this pattern, the guards staying out of his way and silent as he passed, letting him process his thoughts. He should have gone with Khadgar, especially after the ambush in Goldshire, but Khadgar insisted he was safe, that he could take care of himself. He turned into their room, the next step of his pacing. He only paused when Taria stepped in front of him as he did his lap around their room, just before going out into the hall again. 

 

“Anduin, you can’t keep pacing like this. Maybe it took longer than necessary, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Taria said gently, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. She herself was worried, it wasn’t like Khadgar to not at least let them know why he was delayed. She had heard about the ambush and the new information regarding the Kirin Tor, it was worrisome. 

 

He frowned at her, his mind reeling from the what if scenarios that assaulted his mind, leaving him unable to focus clearly on anything else. He heard a guard approach just as he was opening his mouth to respond to Taria, “Sir, there’s someone here to see you, she says it’s urgent. I put her in the meeting room.” Anduin and Taria shared a look before they set off towards the room, Anduin using every ounce of control he had left and not sprint there. 

 

His heart sank as he saw Fiona standing there, a worried look on her face which was only made worse when she saw Khadgar wasn’t there. “Where’s the Guardian?” she asked, her voice tight. She had the fear that they were too late, that Shendra had already gotten to him. 

 

“He hasn’t returned, he had to leave four hours ago to handle a small issue that needed his attention. He said he would return within an hour but…” Anduin trailed off, looking over to Taria who stood quietly but looked concerned. 

 

“I’ve discovered who was behind the threats and… it’s not good. It is one of the council members, and she’s dangerous. She has no intention on giving up until she gets him. We need to find Khadgar, before she does.” 

 

\------------

 

Khadgar woke up to pain, his head ached and his whole body felt as if he had been sitting too close to a fire. He could feel the arcane humming beneath his skin, but felt disconnected from his actual powers. He tried to cast, but then cried out in pain as the metal bands on his wrists seared his skin. He looked around where he was being held and felt his heart drop, he was in the Violet Hold, probably in a room very seldom used and most people wouldn’t know about. He only knew of it, and the color of the stone in the walls was a dead giveaway for where it was located. The last thing he remembered was walking away from Lakeshire to teleport away and pain in his head, before blacking out. Someone must have hit him over the head. 

 

He sat up fully, glaring down at the metal bindings on his wrists, seeing the seared skin just underneath them. He glanced around the small room he was in, there was no furniture only the stone walls and floor and a door he could tell was sealed by magic. He had been left to lay on the stone floor, which explained the ache in his back. With his powers bound, there was no way out of the room, he would have no choice but to wait and see who brought him here and what they wanted. 

 

He didn’t have to wait for long, the door shimmered and opened, revealing Archmage Shendra and Khadgar stared at her as she walked towards him. He knew she wasn’t a fan of his, but he couldn’t understand why she was coming after him.  

 

“Ah yes, our  _ Guardian _ , how have you been, Khadgar?” she said, circling him as he sat on the floor, a wicked smile as she looked down at him. 

 

“Ar...Archmage? What is the meaning of this?” he continued to stare at her, growing even more confused and angry. 

 

“Don’t act so surprised, you know why I have you here.” 

 

Khadgar thought back to when he left the Kirin Tor, when he could no longer take the closed minded ways of the council. They had chastised him for studying the Fel, the effects it could have on their world. Shendra had been furious, condemning Khadgar for his curiosity and his desire to learn more, even things that had been banned by the Kirin Tor. 

 

“Why have you brought me here?” he tried again, trying to find strength in his anger. 

 

“You are a nuisance, a thorn in the side of the Kirin Tor. You should have never been made the Guardian Novitiate, and you should have never been allowed to retain the title, to take control of Karazhan. I intend on righting those wrongs, Khadgar. I intend on gaining control of Karazhan, before I kill you.” 

 

\---------------

 

Anduin swore, kicking at the ground and biting back the urge to yell and scream at the man before him, it wasn’t his fault. They had gone to Lakeshire, finding that Khadgar had left hours before and no one had seen him after he had walked away. Fiona headed off in the direction they had told them Khadgar had walked, looking down at the ground and seeing a rock with blood on it. She knelt down to examine it, it was definitely from the last day. 

 

“Anduin!” 

 

His head jerked upright at the sound of her voice and he ran over to her, looking down at the rock Fiona was kneeling over. He looked around and saw nothing else, except the dirt was swirled in a pattern, one he was familiar with. “They teleported. The Kirin Tor.” 

 

Fiona looked over to where Anduin’s gaze had gone, frowning when she also saw the tell-tale signs of the teleport. She realized that at this point, they needed all the help they could get, and she waved her hand towards the woods, a small gesture that went unnoticed by Anduin. 

 

“Sir, there’s someone I want to introduce you to, someone who has been instrumental in helping chase down the leads and reveal what we have found out so far.” she said, gently touching his arm and leading him away from the area and to the edge of the trees at the edge of the mountains. 

 

Anduin gave her a curious look, but followed nonetheless, keeping an eye out for any threats, though he found none. They neared the edge of the woods, stopping under a tree, and he turned to her with a questioning look on his face. “Fiona?” 

 

Above him he heard the caw of a raven, causing his heart to jump into his throat as he looked up towards the sound. The raven flapped down to the ground in front of Anduin, and before his eyes transformed into a man in a swirl of purple and blue. 

 

“Hello, old friend.” Medivh said, his voice as soft and even as Anduin had remembered. 

  
  



	8. Hate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional/psychological abuse

Anduin couldn’t quite articulate words as he looked at his old friend, the one he and Khadgar killed, standing before him. He looked over to Fiona before he looked back at Medivh. He was just as he remembered him, a decade ago, not the shell of a man he had become before he lost him to the Fel. He looked better, not haunted, and it caused an ache in Anduin’s chest that he couldn’t quite describe. 

 

“I know this is a lot, Anduin, and I promise to explain but right now we don’t have time. Shendra already has Khadgar and she has no intentions of leaving him alive once she’s gotten what she wants from him.” Medivh’s voice was pained, he could only imagine what Khadgar could be facing at the moment, the sooner they got to him the better. He stepped closer to Anduin, grasping his arm and drawing him back to the present. 

 

Anduin knew he was right, and pushed aside his feelings, they needed to get to Khadgar and quickly. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Tell me what we need to do, what I need to do.” 

 

Medivh nodded, “First, we need to get to Dalaran. The only place I can think of that Shendra would take him and keep her cover would be there, in the little known rooms of the Violet Hold. We are going to have to get there and stay down, until we can figure out how to get to him safely.” 

 

He frowned, they couldn’t just charge in, he could only hope that at some point they would have to move the young man. If he was correct in his assumptions from what they had uncovered, the Archmage was trying to assume control of Karazhan. With his death, the tower had bound to the next Guardian, and Khadgar was that Guardian. He knew, when he had met Khadgar, that the young man would take his place, renounced vows or not. 

 

“Is there any way we can convince the council that she’s up to no good and has kidnapped him?” Anduin asked, trying to control his anger at his inability to have protected Khadgar from any of this, and the inability to try to correct it. 

 

Medivh shook his head sadly, “We can’t be sure who all is involved at this point, we won’t receive any aid from them.” 

 

\----------

 

The room was dark and cold, he was huddled in the corner, his body ached all over and he knew there was blood. He could smell it, feel it as it dried on his skin, he could taste it where his lip was busted. His head and face ached the most from where Shendra had slapped him repeatedly across the face when he spat back at her with just as much venom as she had used against him. He wasn’t the terrified student she remembered, he had grown and found himself, his voice, in his years since leaving the Kirin Tor. He forced himself to drink the water he had been left, he had to figure out how to get out of here, to get back to Anduin. Exhaustion took him, he had finally given up trying to stay awake. 

 

He woke when he heard footsteps, it took everything he had to lift his head enough to see who was walking towards him. He blinked a few times as the silhouette leaned over him and his heart leapt into his throat. 

 

“Anduin?” 

 

The other man grinned, wickedly, yanking Khadgar to his feet abruptly, causing him to cry out in pain and stare in disbelief at the rough handling. He was shoved down into a chair and Anduin slapped him across the face, furthering his confusion. 

 

“You should have stayed in your tower, spell-chucker.” Anduin spat at him, slapping him again. 

 

“What are you doing?” Khadgar finally managed, his voice breaking as the tears came, he couldn’t figure out why Anduin was treating him this way. 

 

Anduin didn’t answer, he stepped behind Khadgar and leaned down next to the younger man’s ear, “You’re so easy to play, Khadgar. So eager to love, to belong, you fell right into it. Did you really think I could love someone like you?” His voice a harsh whisper, dripping with disgust, each word another cut into Khadgar’s heart. 

 

Khadgar shut his eyes, trying to focus, this can’t be Anduin, it was a trick, it had to be. His mind reminded him of the last time Anduin pushed him away and the scars reopened, and bled out. He fumbled for words then, forcing back his tears and refusing to give in. Refusing to believe that Anduin would treat him like this. Not after the way they had made love, the words they had spoken to each other in the late nights when they couldn’t sleep. 

 

“You… you said you loved me.” 

 

Anduin laughed, grabbing his face roughly in one hand, forcing him to look up at him, “Love you? Khadgar, you’re embarrassing yourself.” He released him, laughing again. “You were a passing fancy, something to occupy my time with, that’s all.” Khadgar stopped feeling the physical pain as he watched Anduin through the locks of hair that had fallen in his face. All he could feel, all he could think about was the way Anduin had held him, the promises they made to each other. Had he really been fooled that easily? So eager to love he didn’t see Anduin was just playing him? 

 

“Anduin… you, you promised to keep me safe. To… protect me.”

 

Another laugh, “I lied.” 

 

The tears fell then, he didn’t care anymore to try to hold them back. He had been fooled, led to believe Anduin loved him, when he didn’t. His heart shattered, and he didn’t care anymore about whether he lived or died. His world, his entire being, was wrapped up in everything he had with Anduin. None of it was real, it never was, and he was a foolish child. He should have known it was too good to be true when the warrior showed up at Karazhan, he was merely playing a part. Drawing Khadgar back in, though he wasn’t sure for what.

 

“What do you want from me?” he asked in a quiet whisper as Anduin paced back in front of his line of sight again. Anduin stopped in front of him, yanking on his hair to force him to look upright, smirking at the wince Khadgar gave. 

 

“The Kirin Tor has need of Karazhan, and we need their aid. Turn over the control of the tower to Shendra. That’s all we need. Whatever happens to you next is not my concern. I’m sure the Kirin Tor has plans for you, you did run away from them after all. Brought shame to your family, so selfish, Khadgar.” He released his grip on Khadgar’s hair with a snort. 

 

Khadgar let his head hang again, fully slumped in his chair, he gave up. He shut off his mind and heart, there was nothing else he could do, he wanted to do. “Fine. She has to take me to the tower in order to do so.” 

 

What did it matter, he had nothing left to live for now anyway. He wondered if Taria had been in on the whole thing, if he was just a joke to everyone back in Stormwind. Everything had felt so real, so tangible. How could he have been so blind? He was a poor Guardian, let the Kirin Tor have the tower, they could deal with protecting the world, it was obvious he was unable to handle such a burden. 

 

He looked up then, locking eyes with Anduin as the warrior stared down at him, green eyes twinkling with the wicked smile he wore. 

  
  



	9. Daylight

As soon as they had teleported to Dalaran, Fiona took off to get the latest updates while Anduin tried not to lose the contents of his stomach. He always hated portals, and he was convinced Medivh made them uncomfortable on purpose. He didn’t seem to get as sick when Khadgar did them.

 

Fiona darted back quickly and looked panicked, “They’ve headed to Karazhan. From what I understand, Khadgar has agreed to turn over the tower to Shendra. She’s intending on killing him once it’s complete.”

 

Medivh’s eyes widened, and met Anduin’s wide eyes in concern, Khadgar had given in that easily? He knew the young man was stronger than that, Shendra must have really broken him down in the couple of days he had been with her. “We’ll teleport there at once, come, quickly now.”

 

Anduin and Fiona stepped next to Medivh’s side as he called and teleported them wordlessly, and they landed in the barren trees a little bit away from the tower. Anduin immediately went into a crouch and looked around them, then towards Karazhan.

 

He saw Khadgar and Shendra standing at the entrance and Khadgar was putting his hand up to remove the ward and allowing them entry. He darted forward, ignoring Medivh and Fiona’s protests.

 

“Khadgar!” he yelled, his voice carrying across the dusty ground, causing Shendra and Khadgar to turn quickly and face him. He came to a halt when Khadgar whirled around and his lover’s face turned into something he had only seen once before, the night Khadgar left Stormwind all those months ago.

 

Shendra raised her hand, magic called to her fingertips in an instant, but she staggered a bit as Medivh and Fiona came into view.

 

“Impossible.” she said, pointing a finger at Medivh, “You’re dead.”

 

Khadgar stared open mouthed at the three, his gaze settling on Medivh. He looked well, probably the way he looked before he had ever met him. He could think of a hundred ways that Medivh stood before him, but he knew that Medivh’s mother had to have something to do with it, she was a guardian of legend.

 

“I was dead, now I’m not. I should have known you were acting alone, Shendra, you have always been so power hungry. So much so that you would abuse Khadgar to the point of breaking to take control of Karazhan. What did you do to him?” Medivh shot back, stepping forward.

 

Anduin stepped forward as well, his hand on the hilt of his sword, but his eyes locked on Khadgar. His lover looked so broken, and refused to meet his gaze, what had he done? He came after him as soon as he knew he was missing, was he angry at him for not protecting him?

 

Shendra smirked, glancing to Anduin and then to Khadgar, “ _I_ did nothing. Anduin is the one who got the information I needed from him, isn’t that right, Khadgar?”

 

Medivh looked over to Anduin confused, then back to Khadgar who glared at Anduin and then looked down, spilling fresh tears. Anduin had been with them the whole time, unless…

 

“Illusion magic? Shendra, you are seriously depraved. The Kirin Tor doesn’t condone the use of it to torture information out of prisoners due to the violating needed by probing into the mind of the person it’s being used against.”

 

Khadgar staggered backwards, his gaze on Shendra now as she turned to look at him, green eyes boring into him and it suddenly made sense. She made to cast, but he threw up a shield and then teleported himself inside the tower, taking Medivh, Fiona and Anduin with him.

 

They all fell in the middle of the library floor, outside Shendra screamed in rage before teleporting away, Khadgar didn’t get a chance to remove the ward before they had showed up and she could not enter. Khadgar stood, then fled from the room and to the quarters he had been using before going back to Stormwind with Anduin.

 

Anduin pulled himself off the floor, just in time to see Khadgar’s retreating back, “Khadgar!” he called out again, his voice breaking. He felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him from following, and turned to look at Medivh. The other man looked at him with sad eyes, “Give him time, Anduin. What Shendra has done… it’s damaging.”

 

Fiona stood, “I’ll go to him, we need to make sure he’s okay, he had a lot of wounds.” Anduin nodded and she left quietly.

 

“What did she do to him, Med?” Anduin asked as they walked over to a pair of chairs in the library and sat down.

 

Medivh took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes and steadying himself, “Illusion magic. It’s not uncommon, but it’s definitely something the Kirin Tor doesn’t approve of for interrogating prisoners. Shendra must have realized the only way to break Khadgar was psychologically, it looked like physical torture did nothing for her. To make a long story short, she probed into his mind and found the one person who would be able to hurt him the most, and took that form. Used his memories against him, as it were.”

 

Anduin took a minute to grasp what Medivh was saying, magic was still confusing to him despite his friendship with the other man or his relationship with Khadgar. “So, she impersonated me to break him down?”

 

“Yes. It’s not 100% imitation, I’m assuming based on the way Khadgar looked at Shendra before we were teleported here, her eye color must have shown through and he realized what happened. He’s going to need time, Anduin.”

 

Anduin sighed, leaning forward and placing his face in his hands, he just wanted to go to Khadgar, hold him, tell him he was sorry he wasn’t there for him and assure him he was safe now.

 

Fiona knocked on Khadgar’s door gently, “Khadgar? It’s me, can I come in?”

 

“Yes.” she heard him respond quietly, so she opened the door and found him staring out the window of his room.

 

“I have some supplies, let me look you over and make sure your wounds are taken care of, please?” she said, crossing the room and setting them down on the bed before touching his shoulder softly.

 

Khadgar said nothing, just moved to sit on the bed, removing his shirt so she could clean the wounds on his arms and torso as well. Fiona worked quietly, her heart breaking at how many gashes and bruises he had all over his body. His eyes though, they looked dull and he looked so thoroughly broken, as if he had no will to live. She finished up and handed him a small vial, “Take this, and sleep. You need to rest.”

 

Khadgar looked at the vial she pressed into his hand and back up to her. “Thank you, Fiona.”

 

She nodded and left the room as he took the vial and covered himself with the blanket, and wept.

 

\----------------

 

Medivh watched Anduin as he moved about the small kitchenette they were in, observing the man making a meal large enough to feed an army. He knew very well Anduin was a good cook, and he also knew that what Anduin was doing was a reaction to a major stressor. He had done the same thing after Cally had died, cooking large meals for his troops. He knew of his friend’s relationship with Khadgar, that the two of them had grown quite close. When he approached Fiona wanting to assist in finding out what was going on in the Kirin Tor, he learned more of their close nature. From what she had told him, they were inseparable, he was sure Shendra inflicted quite a bit of damage using Anduin’s illusion to get information from him.

 

“Anduin.” he said finally as the warrior sat the last dish on the table, there was barely enough surface left for them to eat the food he had cooked.

 

Anduin looked at Medivh but any response he would have given fell away as Khadgar appeared in the doorway, “Something smells good in here.” he said with a small smile.

 

Anduin started to step towards him, but stopped when Khadgar flinched, and he stepped back, turning to grab plates instead and shoving down his feelings. He knew it wasn’t Khadgar’s fault, but it hurt him badly that Khadgar would ever believe he would treat him that way. He would die before he ever raised his hand against Khadgar.

 

He turned back around and offered the plates to them, “Eat, all of you. I’m sure we all need it after the last few days.”

 

Khadgar took the offered plate, and they all sat down and started filling them up. He turned to look at Medivh, “So, how?”

 

Medivh laughed, he should have known Khadgar wouldn’t be subtle, “My mother, though I’m sure you probably knew that.” he responded, smirking at the knowing smile Khadgar gave him. “It took her months to do it and it used the last of her power. She felt as though I needed a second chance, a chance free of the corruption that haunted me.”

 

Anduin could hear the uncertainty in his friend’s voice, “She was right, don’t doubt that, old friend.” They shared a smile and silence fell over the table as they all ate. Anduin and Khadgar kept glancing at each other, but looking away when the other would look up. Medivh and Fiona had not missed it and gave each other a look. As they finished up, Khadgar picked up the empty dishes and started to wash them, his own method of dealing with stress.

 

“Fiona, my dear, would you mind coming into the library with me and helping me with something?” Medivh said, standing fluidly and the rogue followed him out of the kitchenette, leaving Anduin and Khadgar alone.

 

Anduin brought over a couple more dishes that needed washed and set them gently down next to the sink. He looked over at Khadgar, who wasn’t flinching away from him but his entire body was tense.

 

“Khadgar…”

 

Khadgar looked up at him, opening his mouth to reply when a large explosion outside rocked the tower.

 

“What the blazes?!?” Anduin shouted as Medivh yelled for them from the library.


	10. Karazhan

Khadgar and Anduin ran into the library, to the window where Medivh and Fiona were looking down at where the explosion came from.

 

“She apparently isn’t letting this go without a fight, Young Trust.” Medivh said to Khadgar, grasping his shoulder and drawing his attention. “Come, let’s strengthen the wards.” Khadgar nodded and the two mages left the room.

 

Anduin and Fiona watched them go and looked back outside, where Shendra stood before teleporting away. The immediate threat was over, so they followed after Medivh and Khadgar, but stayed their distance as not to interrupt their casting.

 

Medivh and Khadgar were standing on either side of the font, facing each other. They were chanting in unison, the violet of Medivh’s magic and azure of Khadgar’s swirling in the air around them, weaving together and flowing outwards. The walls of Karazhan seemed to shimmer as the magic flowed along them, Anduin watched Khadgar with fascination. For all the casting he had seen the man do since they met, this was breathtaking. The strength of his voice as he and Medivh chanted the incantation, the way he seemed to guide the arcane with his body, keeping his pose rigid yet fluid, able to move freely if needed. His heart ached at what Khadgar had been through, at the way the young man looked at him now.

 

There was a low tone that sounded throughout the tower and the magic in the air dissipated, both mages doubling over, panting. They shared a look across the font, both nodding with soft smiles. Fiona stepped over and helped Medivh up, and Anduin walked over to Khadgar, hesitating before Khadgar gave him a look and he helped him to his feet.

 

“Make sure he gets some rest, Anduin.” Medivh called over to them as Fiona guided him from the room. He gave the rogue a wicked smile and a wink, causing her to giggle. Anduin shook his head at his friend as he and Khadgar made their way back to Khadgar’s room.

 

Khadgar tried to keep his mind from racing, he was dealing with the conflicting feelings of what he thought had been Anduin’s actions and the fact that they were nothing more than an illusion meant to hurt. He wasn’t trying to push Anduin away, but he wasn’t sure how to handle the pain he had felt from what he thought was a betrayal. He sat on the bed, thanking Anduin and stared at the floor.

 

Anduin looked at Khadgar for a bit, “Sleep, you need to rest.” he said before turning to leave. Khadgar’s hand shot out and grabbed his, holding him in place.

 

“Don’t… don’t leave, Anduin.” his voice was broken, he wasn’t sure what he wanted but he knew he didn’t want to be alone, _couldn’t_ be alone with the thoughts anymore.

 

Anduin looked down at their joined hands, then back up to Khadgar’s face. His hair was falling out of it’s tie, the long strands shielding most of his face but all he could see on Khadgar’s face was desperation, _fear_. Was he afraid of Anduin?

 

“I… I will do whatever you need me to, Khadgar. Just. Tell me what you need.” he said at last, looking back down at their hands. Khadgar tugged on him, pulling him closer.

 

“Stay?”

 

Anduin nodded and they laid on the bed together, close, but not touching, the distance felt like it was miles to Anduin, despite the fact he could hear Khadgar’s breathing and feel the heat radiating off of him. He felt Khadgar turn to face him, so he did the same, keeping the distance but turning to face the other man. He frowned when he saw the bruising on his face, the cut on his cheek. He wanted to touch him, let him know it was okay, that he was sorry he wasn’t there to prevent any of this. That he would never let anyone else touch him so long as he drew breath, but it wasn’t really a promise either of them could make. Khadgar was the Guardian, he was the Regent. They had duties to their people, to their world.

 

Khadgar could see the frown on Anduin’s face, the pain in his eyes, his _blue_ eyes. He was so stupid, how could he have ever looked into that illusion’s face and not see it wasn’t Anduin, it wasn’t his love. He listened to those words and his insecurities wanted to believe it, led him to trust every thing that monster had said to him. He couldn’t help the tears that fell, he closed his eyes and tried to turn away from Anduin.

 

Anduin stopped him from turning and pulled him close, and Khadgar went willingly, burying his face in Anduin’s chest and let it all go. He stroked his hair, shushing him and whispering promises to never let him go again, he would never be alone again. He held him until he could feel him start to calm down and pulled back to look down at him, touching his cheek gently and wincing at the deep bruising made more pronounced by crying.

 

Khadgar looked up at Anduin and wanted to tell him not to worry, that he would heal, but the words wouldn’t come. Anduin kissed his cheek gently, then his forehead, his other cheek and pulled back, searching his eyes. Khadgar answered the question by closing the distance and kissing him, pulling back only when he felt Anduin’s tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“I thought I had lost you…” Anduin sounded so broken and Khadgar kissed him again, pulling him closer. They held each other, letting the silence speak for itself, before they both fell asleep.

 

\---------------

 

Medivh was in the library holding a book as if he was reading it though his eyes weren’t focused on the words before him. He was lost in thought, he knew Shendra wasn’t going to let it go but he wasn’t sure what lengths she would take. Khadgar might not be safe outside of the tower, and that worried him as he knew Anduin would be needed back in Stormwind soon. He slammed the book shut, reshelving it and heading towards the kitchenette, where Fiona was making breakfast. She smiled at him and he returned the smile, coming to stand next to her and kissing her gently on her cheek.

 

“Super spy and cook? My, my, you are full of surprises.” he said, raising an eyebrow at the spoon she offered him to taste what she had made, before taking it and taking a bite. It was delicious, he had not had many good meals since he was brought back, and this was one of the best. “I might just have to keep you.” he purred at her, causing her to blush and push him away playfully, going back to her cooking.

 

“You didn’t change much, did you Medivh?” and Medivh looked over to find Anduin leaning against the doorframe smirking at the two of them. “Ah, perhaps not. But you did, my friend. A younger lover who happens to also be a mage? Didn’t expect that one.” he teased back. Fiona tried, and failed, not rolling her eyes, “Go bicker somewhere else, you two. Breakfast will be ready shortly, make sure Khadgar comes to eat, please.”

 

They laughed as they walked out of the kitchenette and made their way down the hall, slowly, towards where the rooms were.

 

“How is Khadgar?” Medivh asked, his tone softer and more serious.

 

Anduin frowned, “He’s… unsettled. Things are tense between us, for lack of a better word. He won’t tell me what happened, but whatever she said has him completely torn apart.”

 

“I was afraid of that, she preyed on his insecurities, his worst fears. Fiona tells me that for a time you two were apart?” Medivh stopped them in the hall, opening his door and gesturing inside, “Privacy.” he said simply.

 

Anduin nodded and followed him inside, “Yes, she’s correct. When we first heard of the threats against Khadgar, we were led to believe that they were trying to get me to step down as Regent, I…” he swallowed then, not wanting to bring up these memories, “I pushed him away. Led him to believe it was just a passing thing for me. He left, and came here. We didn’t speak for six months. I only just got him back, Medivh, I don’t think I can…”

 

Medivh stepped forward and grasped his shoulder, “Anduin, he loves you, he just needs time. I don’t think you’re going to lose him and he needs you just as much as you need him. Although I’m not sure how much time we will have. Shendra is not going to give up so easily and I don’t know if he would be safe outside of the protection of Karazhan.”

 

Anduin stared at him wide eyed, “Our home is in Stormwind, I’m needed there… you can’t expect me to just leave?”

 

“You have responsibilities Anduin, believe me I don’t make this suggestion lightly, but he would be safer here, behind our wards. We already know Shendra can’t get through them. We aren’t sure what allies she has or where they are.”

 

Anduin sighed, he knew Medivh was right and he needed Khadgar safe, they would just have to manage until they got the situation taken care of. “I’ll speak with him after breakfast, let’s go eat before Fiona gets feisty.”

 

Medivh grinned wickedly, “But I like it when she’s feisty.”

 

“Oh, stuff it, Medivh.” Anduin quipped back at him, laughing as he went to wake Khadgar.


	11. Betrayal

“I could have conjured my own water.” 

 

Anduin ignored Khadgar’s grumbling, and helped him out of his clothing instead. He winced when he saw the injuries and bruises all over his lover’s body, he felt a surge of anger at himself for not protecting Khadgar from this. He felt a hand cup his cheek and forced him to look up, “Stop, Anduin. You didn’t cause this.”

 

Khadgar knew Anduin was beating himself up, he wasn’t very subtle, but there was nothing that could have been done. He was the one that chose to go off without anyone to protect him, he was the only one to blame for what happened, him and Shendra. He still wasn’t sure why she wanted the tower, he would have to ask Medivh later. 

 

Anduin nudged Khadgar and pointed to the tub, “In, we need to keep those wounds cleaned and I’m sure the warmth will help your muscles.” Khadgar rolled his eyes but did as Anduin asked and climbed into the tub. He loathed to admit when Anduin was right, but he really was right, the heat was doing wonders for his sore limbs and aching back. He slid down further into the water, sighing as his muscles started to relax. 

 

Anduin smirked, knowing he had been right, and moved to the small stool behind where Khadgar’s head lay. He grabbed the water pitcher, “Up for a moment, let me wash your hair.” and Khadgar did as he asked. Anduin wet Khadgar’s hair before reaching for the bottle and began to lather it, gently. He could see the dried blood in Khadgar’s dark locks, and he felt anger that someone had hurt his lover. Khadgar melted into Anduin’s soft touches, moving so that Anduin could rinse his hair. He then took the soap handed to him and began to wash his body while Anduin put things away and went to grab a towel. He looked down and was shocked at how much blood was in the water, he finished quickly and got rid of the water before Anduin could turn around and see it. 

 

Anduin looked at Khadgar confused for a moment when the water was quickly sent away, but handed Khadgar the towel so he wouldn’t be chilled. He saw some wounds that still needed to be dressed, “Come, we need to tend some of those, they are still pretty rough.” 

 

Anduin worked in silence, handing Khadgar his clothing once he was done, putting away the first aid supplies. He closed the box just as he felt Khadgar press against his back and slide his arms around his waist. He relaxed at the touch, feeling Khadgar rest his cheek against his shoulder, he laced his fingers through Khadgar’s and closed his eyes. They stayed that way for a while, Khadgar’s breathing matching Anduin’s, both of them giving and taking comfort from being close to each other. 

 

Khadgar pulled back and Anduin turned to face him, cupping his chin with two fingers and tilting Khadgar’s face upwards. He brushed his thumb across his cheek and Khadgar leaned into the touch. His heart was aching at the thought of having to leave Karazhan and not have Khadgar going back with him to Stormwind. They had already discussed it with Medivh, they both knew that this was how it had to be, at least until they figured out what to do about Shendra. 

 

“I don’t want to leave you here.” Anduin admitted, resting his forehead against Khadgar’s and closing his eyes. Khadgar grasped Anduin’s face with both hands, “I know, I don’t want to stay here without you. But Medivh was right, this is the safest place I can be, we know Shendra couldn’t get through my wards and she definitely can’t get through now that Medivh and I have reinforced them.” Anduin smiled at him then, “At least I know you’ll be safe here.” 

 

Khadgar kissed him, his body was too sore for more than just simple affection, but he needed as much as he could get from Anduin. Anything to erase the memories of what he had dealt with when Shendra took him. Anduin kept his touches light, pulling Khadgar close. He swiped his tongue along Khadgar’s lower lip, seeking permission and moaning a little when Khadgar granted entry. Their kiss deepened, exploring each others mouths while their hands tangled in hair. Khadgar broke the kiss, nuzzling Anduin’s neck instead as Anduin tightened his arms around him. 

 

“I’ll try to be back as quickly as I can, things are calm and Taria and Varian are more than capable of handling things for a few days.” Anduin said, pressing a kiss to the top of Khadgar’s head. There was a knock at the door and they reluctantly pulled apart before he called, “Come in.” 

 

Medivh came in, holding a book and a small velvet bag, “Sorry to interrupt, but I found something interesting that might help us figure out what Shendra is up to, if you are feeling up to it?” he asked Khadgar. 

 

“Absolutely.” he responded, giving Anduin a smile before following Medivh out of the room. 

 

\----------------

 

Archmage Antonidas frowned at the young mage sitting in front of him, listening carefully to what he was being told. He was dismissive at first, until Albert mentioned a weird item he had seen Shendra with, knowing that only a few people outside of the council knew of its existence. He truly was worried, now, that what Albert was telling him was the truth and if that was the case they had a very severe problem on their hands. After Albert left and went back to his room, it was late by the time he was finished, Antonidas stood and headed towards Shendra’s office. 

 

He went to knock, but noticed the door was cracked and pushed it open, and dread filled his stomach when he saw it was empty. Her things had been taken and he knew then that it was probably too late, and the council needed to speak with Khadgar urgently. He went and roused the other council members and brought them to his office. 

 

“It seems Archmage Shendra has gone rogue. I have been informed that she has attempted to extract information from the Guardian, Khadgar, right here in our own city and tried to make attempts on his life. Her goal was originally to gain control of the tower of Karazhan, but now she is gathering resources to destroy it. I was just informed that she has been in communication with the orc warlock, Gul’dan. She has an item in her possession that the warlock greatly desires and is on her way now to meet with him and turn it over for aid in what she is trying to accomplish.”

 

“How sure can we be of this, Antonidas?” Kael’thas asked, “Shendra was the first to condemn Khadgar as a student when he researched the books on the Fel in the restricted section of the library. It seems out of character for her to suddenly turn to the very thing she criticized him for.” 

 

The other council members murmured agreement, Antonidas held up a hand to silence them before speaking. “I understand and felt the same way, but after what I’ve been told by someone who has been used by Shendra during this whole crusade of hers, and seeing what she has left in her office and quarters, I have no doubts in my conclusions.” 

 

“What do we do, then?” 

 

“We must meet with the Guardian, he is the only one capable of stopping both Shendra and Gul’dan. Otherwise the realm is facing a full scale war with not only the Horde, but the Burning Legion.” 


	12. Burning Legion

“Are you sure you want to do this, Medivh?” Anduin asked, looking him over with concern. 

 

“Yes, Anduin. Stop overthinking it.” 

 

He sighed, then turned to Khadgar, trying to keep himself composed. He still didn’t like the idea even after sleeping on it, but he had to go back to Stormwind and based on what they had found, Khadgar definitely needed to stay within Karazhan. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” he said softly, kissing Khadgar, not caring of his audience. 

 

Khadgar returned the kiss, grasping Anduin’s tunic tightly before forcing himself to pull back, “Go, before I change my mind and keep you prisoner here.” he said with a smile. 

 

“That would be interesting…” 

 

“Stuff it, Medivh.” Khadgar and Anduin said in unison, causing Fiona to roar with laughter. 

 

“I’ll be back soon, Young Trust, Fiona.” Medivh said, before calling the portal and waiting for Anduin to step inside. Once he did, they were gone in a flash and Khadgar sighed. Fiona patted his shoulder, “Come on, let’s go locate that book. It sounds like we’re gonna need it.” 

 

Anduin and Medivh appeared in his and Khadgar’s room, “Stay here. I’ll talk to Taria and bring her here.” Medivh nodded and Anduin left the room. He looked around and laughed, he couldn’t imagine how Anduin was handling the chaos of Khadgar all over the room. Books and parchments everywhere, it was in complete contrast to the orderly way Anduin always was. The only thing neat about the room was the desk Anduin obviously used, the reports stacked neatly in the left hand corner, quill and ink in the right hand corner. He sat in the chair and waited. 

 

Luckily Taria was in her room, and happy to see him. “Where’s Khadgar?” she asked, her face turned into a frown. Anduin took a deep breath, “He’s safe, but there’s a lot going on Taria, more than I really have time to explain but I will do the best I can. One of the council members kidnapped him, tortured him and tried to take over Karazhan before killing him. Luckily we were able to stop him, and here’s the other thing you won’t like…”

 

The door opened suddenly and Medivh was on his feet, wide-eyed but staying composed, Taria gasped when she saw him. “M-Medivh?” she said in a whisper of a voice as Anduin closed the door and came to stand behind her. She stared at him for another moment before rushing forward and hugging him, “It’s good to see you.” 

 

“Taria, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” 

 

She pulled back grasping his face with both hands, “No, none of that. It wasn’t you, it wasn’t your fault. Thank you, for saving Khadgar. For keeping Anduin safe.” 

 

Medivh smiled, then looked up at Anduin, “Speaking of, we have to meet with the Kirin Tor, there is…” 

 

A sudden knock at the door interrupted and Anduin went to open it. “Sir, Archmage Antonidas is here to speak with you and the Guardian, he says it’s urgent.” 

 

“We might be too late.” Medivh mumbled, causing Taria’s eyes to widen as she looked between Anduin and Medivh. 

 

“Take him to the meeting room, we’ll be there shortly.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Anduin closed the door, “Medivh, do you want to reveal yourself or how do you want to play this?” 

 

“Birds get into the Keep all the time, those pesky things.” 

 

Taria grinned as she headed towards the door. 

 

“Regent, Lady Taria, it’s good to see you again.” Antonidas said as he took a seat across from them at the table. “May I ask why Khadgar is not joining us? This is quite important.” 

 

“He is seeing to business at Karazhan at the moment, I’m afraid.” Anduin said, he didn’t want to give away too much before he found out what Antonidas knew, though he had to admit the worried expression on the older man’s face scared him a bit and it took everything he had not to hop on a gryphon and fly back to Karazhan. 

 

Antonidas frowned even more, “We must go to him, immediately. I have just received information that one of our own has not only hurt him to try to gain access to what isn’t hers, but now has allied herself with Gul’dan. She has taken an object that will assist him greatly in bringing the Burning Legion upon us.” 

 

Anduin and Taria shared a worried look, “The Burning Legion, Khadgar has mentioned them before. Demons, from my understanding.” Anduin said leaning forward, Antonidas looked frazzled, he wondered just how bad this was when there was a swoop and flash behind him. 

 

Antonidas shot to his feet the moment Medivh appeared behind Anduin and Taria, “How..” 

 

“We can address that later, Archmage. What I want to know is how Shendra had access to my mother’s pendant and how it ended up in the hands of the Kirin Tor to begin with.” Medivh replied, though Anduin and Taria could tell he was quite angry, his tone was still even and reserved. There was an edge to it, one that only those closest to the Magus would pick up from his words. 

 

Antonidas stumbled around his words for a bit before finally responding, “It was found by Shendra, herself, and placed into the Vault. We had no idea it was missing until she left the city.” 

 

“You do understand that pendant will lead them right to the Tomb? To the very place where they can bring Sargeras back? Why wasn’t it destroyed, you can’t tell me you didn’t know what it contained, any novice mage could have figured out the types of secrets it held.” the anger was cutting through, now, and he had no desire to try to contain it anymore. While he was involved in Sargeras’ last crusade here on Azeroth, he was not about to fail at protecting his world a second time. 

 

Medivh turned to face Anduin, “We must get back to Karazhan, immediately. It’s going to take everything Khadgar has, and possibly myself, to prevent the devastation that they are about to unleash on this world.” 

 

\-------------

 

“I found it!” Khadgar yelled from the far side of the library, drawing Fiona’s attention from where she had been looking. She jogged over to him, the book itself was large and dusty, the cover adorned with beautiful emeralds and delicate filigree metal designs. They walked over to the table in the center of the large room and he started to read. “He said it shouldn’t be too far in here…” his sentence interrupted with a flash and he looked up to see Medivh, Anduin and Archmage Antonidas. 

 

He nodded at Antonidas, then turned to Medivh, “I just located it.” he said as the older mage stepped around the table and to his side, the two of them skimming the pages quickly. 

 

“Is that…” Antonidas started to say, stepping closer to the table, “Yes.” Medivh said quickly, and the Archmage stepped back, waiting quietly. 

 

“Here, it’s this one.” Medivh suddenly pointed as Khadgar had flipped to another page. Khadgar took the parchment and quill offered by Fiona and quickly jotted down the spell. He folded it up and shoved it into his robes, “We don’t have much time, do we?” Khadgar asked, eyeing Antonidas again. 

 

“We do not. I am sorry, Khadgar, I never thought…”

 

“There’s not much we can do not but stop her before she brings destruction to our world.” Khadgar interrupted, not unkindly. Antonidas nodded, “I’ll go with you.” 

 

Medivh shared a look with Khadgar, before turning back to him, “Thank you. Gul’dan is no easy foe and Shendra is unhinged. We need all the help we can get.” 

 

Anduin had stayed quiet, but cleared his throat to get Khadgar’s attention. “A moment, please.” Khadgar said, leaving the others to talk things over and stepping to the side with Anduin. “I’m going with you.” Anduin said, holding Khadgar’s gaze and waiting to see if he would protest. 

 

“I would say absolutely not, this is a mage fight but I know trying to dissuade you would be pointless.” Khadgar grinned, cupping Anduin’s cheek. “I assume you and Fiona will want to come with, and we may need you to keep the orcs guarding Gul’dan off our backs while we deal with him and Shendra.” Anduin returned his smile and then strode over to where they had teleported in, grabbing the bag with his armor. “I’ll just be a moment.” 

 

Khadgar walked back over to the others, hoping that they could stop Shendra and Gul’dan before it was too late.


	13. Elimination

Khadgar opened the parchment, committing the words written down in his hurried writing to memory. It was a simple spell, but a powerful one, and he knew that’s what they were going to need. He looked over to Anduin, who was talking with Fiona and Antonidas, “How do you feel, Young Trust?” He turned to look at Medivh who had at some point stepped up next to him.

 

“Young Trust, why do you keep calling me that?” Khadgar asked, looking over Medivh again. He was still in shock at the man standing before him. He had been a powerful guardian and he had wished many times that he had met him well before the corruption and his eventual death.

 

Medivh smiled, “Your name, it means Trust in ancient Dwarven. I’m surprised you never realized that.”

 

“I guess I never paid attention, most of the spells I have studied have been in Thalassian. Yours is ‘keeper of secrets’ if I recall correctly.” Khadgar replied, smirking a bit.

 

“Yes, that’s correct.” Medivh looked towards the other three and then back at Khadgar. “You are good for him, you know. He has a fire I haven’t seen in many years. He is a passionate man, both as a lover and as a fighter. I missed so much time with my friends.”

 

Khadgar frowned, “You can’t dwell on it, Medivh, or it will consume you. Learn from it, you have a second chance now to do the things you didn’t get to do, and to correct the mistakes you made.”

 

Medivh looked over to Khadgar, while he had joked with Anduin about the man’s age, he was much wiser beyond his years. He knew that’s why Anduin was drawn in, someone who understood. He smiled, “Thank you, Khadgar.”

 

Anduin approached them then, “Fiona says that Shendra hasn’t arrived yet but she’s expected shortly from the conversations she’s overheard. That means she should be our focus, we have to get that pendant from her first and foremost. Gul’dan can be dealt with later, because at this moment he doesn’t yet know the location of the Tomb.”

 

Medivh nodded, “I think I know where she will be teleporting to, come, let’s go wait for her.”

 

The group made their way to an out of the way cave that Khadgar admittedly wouldn’t have noticed. Medivh stopped them, “She’s here.” he said in a harsh whisper, pointing at the flash reflecting off of the walls. The five of them spread out, the three casters ready to cast.

 

Shendra stepped out of the cave and saw Medivh standing just outside, watching her with an icy stare. “You have something that doesn’t belong to you, Archmage.”

 

She narrowed her eyes, “Get out of my way, you are no better than me, you brought them into our world.”

 

“While you may be correct, it wasn’t of my own accord. I know you were told of the demon, you knew my actions weren’t my own.”

 

Shendra scoffed, “I don’t have time for this!” she cast towards Medivh, who simply deflected it with a wave of his right hand. She faltered for a moment, she had not expected him to retain such strong powers after being brought back. She was then suddenly aware Medivh wasn’t alone, she looked over and saw Antonidas and felt a twinge of guilt.

 

Khadgar and Anduin were on one side of Medivh, Antonidas and a young woman on the other, “So, you’ve come to kill me and destroy the pendant, is that it? You realize Gul’dan will find another way to the Tomb.”

 

“We don’t have to kill you, Shendra. We can resolve this more peacefully.” Antonidas spoke up, stepping forward.

 

“Imprisoned within the hold? I don’t think so.” her gaze turned towards Khadgar, “I should have just killed you when I had the chance.” Anduin growled at her words but didn’t move, pinned in place by the small touch on his right arm from Khadgar.

 

“Even if you had, your duplicity would have been discovered and you would still be facing him.” Khadgar replied, gesturing to Medivh. “As it stands, you now stand before two Guardians, and both of us have every reason to protect this world. Hand over the pendant.”

 

Shendra didn’t respond, and in an instant cast towards Anduin, not anticipating the shield that Khadgar threw up around him and deflecting the spell. She was powerful in her own right, even with all three casters against her.

 

Medivh and Khadgar were able to deflect most of the spells she cast towards them, though one had clipped Khadgar before slamming into the tree behind it and setting it ablaze. They didn’t have long before the orcs at the camp not too far from where they stood would come running to investigate.

 

Fiona and Anduin moved together, away from the mages as they fought. They took out the scouts that ran towards them, and kept an eye on the treeline to be sure no more came with them.

 

Antonidas took a chance when she was distracted by Medivh but she managed to see it and reflected it back at him, hitting him square in the chest and he went down. Fiona was at his side immediately.

 

Medivh and Khadgar faltered slightly when they saw the Archmage go down, and Shendra took that chance and started to cast again. Anduin charged at her and slammed into her, effectively interrupting her cast but getting thrown into the rocks around the cave entrance by an arcane blast for his efforts. Medivh took that moment to pull the dagger he kept concealed in his robes and plunge it into her chest. Shendra stared wide eyed at him, it was obvious she wasn’t expecting a mage to use a weapon against her. “You’ll only fail.” she said before she went limp and died.

 

Khadgar was at Anduin’s side in a moment, he was breathing but unconscious. Medivh found the pendant in Shendra’s robes and walked over to Khadgar.

 

“Here, you have to be the one to destroy it. I’m going to get Antonidas and Fiona to Stormwind, will Anduin be okay with you?”

 

“Yes, go.” Khadgar replied, taking the pendant and nodding towards Antonidas and Fiona. Medivh strode over to them and teleported them quickly. Khadgar stepped up next to Anduin and teleported them out just as a band of orcs, headed by Gul’dan, showed up and watched them leave. The last thing he heard before they appeared in Karazhan was Gul’dan’s roar of fury.

 

He had teleported them to his quarters, Anduin was on the bed and he hurried from the room and to the font. He stood off to the side, he needed all the power held within Karazhan to aid him. He called it to him, chanting the spell he had committed to memory and focusing it on the pendant. As he finished the last of the spell it glowed a bright green before shattering, causing Khadgar to shield his face. He looked down and the once beautiful emerald was now in pieces. He swept them up and laid them on the table in the room, leaving them for Medivh to deal with before heading back to his room where Anduin was.

 

Anduin woke up in a bed with a headache, looking around the room he was in Karazhan and still in his armor so he couldn’t have been out long. He looked up as Khadgar strode in, “Is it done?”

 

“Yes, the pendant is destroyed and Medivh took Antonidas to be seen. I hope he’s okay. Gul’dan showed up right as we teleported away, he’s not going to be happy and we can expect retaliation for this. We just took away his chance of finding the Tomb.” Khadgar sat on the bed next to him, “How do you feel? Do we need to have you seen?”

 

Anduin shook his head, “I’m fine, just a massive headache. Being slammed into rocks will do that to you.” he grinned.

 

Khadgar rolled his eyes, “The life of a warrior, here let’s get you out of your armor at least.” he helped Anduin remove the pieces and set them off to the side. He settled back on the bed next to him, pushing his hair away from his face, “Do you need anything?”

 

Anduin grabbed Khadgar’s hand, turning to press a kiss into the palm before gently tugging Khadgar down to him. “You.” Khadgar allowed himself to be pulled, smiling as he kissed Anduin, “I’m here.”

 

He was pushed onto his back into the mattress as Anduin hovered over him, kissing him deeply, nipping his lower lip as he pulled back and peppered kisses down his jaw and throat. Khadgar moaned, closing his eyes as Anduin slid his hand under his shirt, caressing the skin there. He carded his hand through Anduin’s hair, writhing a little as Anduin pushed his shirt out of the way and moved further down his chest. Anduin grinned against his skin, he loved how responsive Khadgar was to his touches. Just as he started to slide his hand towards the waistline of Khadgar’s pants there was a knock at the door.

 

Anduin groaned, glaring at the door as it opened and Medivh stepped in, he laid his forehead on Khadgar’s chest, feeling him chuckle underneath him as Medivh gave them a grin. “Oh, I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?” Khadgar stroked Anduin’s hair affectionately, “What was it you needed?” he asked Medivh.

 

“He’s come to ruin my life.” Anduin muttered, causing the other two to laugh openly at him.

 

“As much joy as that brings me, Anduin, I’m afraid we have another problem.”


	14. Another World

Anduin was restless, he had been since Medivh had talked with them. He supposed he could be afforded feeling unsettled, but he didn’t like not being able to sleep. Normally being with Khadgar helped soothe him but he was unable to calm his mind. He stared in consternation at the mostly empty bottle in his hand, feeling a pang of regret and guilt. He had not turned to alcohol to quiet his thoughts since just before Khadgar had come back to Stormwind with him. He knocked back the rest of the bottle then shoved it to the middle of the table and just stared at it, as if it would refill.

 

Khadgar stayed in the doorway, watching Anduin with a frown on his face. He wished, not for the first time, that he could just take away the pain Anduin dealt with on a regular basis. He had been through so much in the time they had known each other, and what Medivh had told them certainly didn’t help his mood any. He didn’t hold it against Anduin for dealing with it this way, but he did feel a bit of anger that he was dealing with it alone. He walked into the small kitchenette, over to the cabinet where the alcohol was stored, grabbing wine for himself and another bottle of mead for Anduin, setting them on the table. They didn’t speak, they both drank in the darkened silence for a while.

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

“Anduin…”

 

“Khadgar! Listen to me, please.”

 

Anduin looked over at Khadgar, his heart breaking. While he understood the reasons why Medivh needed them both to go, he didn’t like the idea of Khadgar being away from him, so far away that he couldn’t come to him if he needed him. “I don’t want you to go because if you need me, if something happens, I’ll be unable to get to you. I know that Medivh has done this before, but now he’s risking someone other than himself by taking you. I know that it will take both of you to hunt down and close the portals, but I just… I just got you back, Khadgar.” his voice broke and he gave into the tears, burying his face in his hands.

 

Khadgar was at his side immediately, pulling him close and holding him as he cried, his own tears fell but he just let them fall, unheeded. “Come on, back to our room.” he said gently, guiding Anduin back to their room and to their bed. Anduin wrapped his arms around Khadgar’s torso and buried his face in his chest, while Khadgar pulled him close and kept rubbing gentle circles on Andun’s back.

 

“I’m scared, Anduin. I don’t want to go anymore than you want me to go, but this won’t stop unless we end it. Medivh has done this before, I trust he knows what he’s doing. We have to protect Azeroth, that’s where our destiny lies, and I have to do this to protect our world.”

 

“Why can’t I come with you then?”

 

Khadgar looked down at Anduin’s head, the whispered words cutting him. “You know you can’t Anduin. Varian needs you here, to help guide him and prepare him for ruling the kingdom. Taria and Adariall need you here too.”

 

“But I need _you_. When do I get to think about what I want for a change and not what everyone else wants or needs?”

 

“This is our lot in life, Anduin. You are the Regent Lord of Stormwind, the commander of their armies. I am the Guardian, tasked with protecting Azeroth at any and all costs. I _will_ come back, Anduin. I promise you.”

 

“Do you have to leave so soon though?”

 

Khadgar sighed, he had asked Medivh the same question. He understood that time was precious and the sooner they got there, the better, but he didn’t want to leave Anduin anymore than the warrior wanted him to leave. Medivh had looked at him with sad eyes, he knew what he was asking of both of them, explaining that they didn’t have as much time as they thought. The portal stuttering out when it had would have sent alarm bells to the other warlocks in Draenor and they would have already started working on opening secondary portals. They had to take them all out.

 

“Unfortunately, yes. The sooner we get to the portals, the better. Otherwise you will be fighting more of the horde, on multiple fronts. The portals can open to anywhere, it’s not a risk we want to take.” He stroked Anduin’s hair affectionately, then wiped the tears away as he looked up. Anduin moved up and closed the distance, kissing Khadgar in an almost needy way, and he returned the kiss, just as needy, almost desperate. He pushed Khadgar into the bed, removing both their clothes as much as he could without breaking their kiss more than they had to. He grabbed the vial of oil, “Don’t waste time doing that, Anduin.” Khadgar said, wrapping his legs around him. Anduin moaned, coating his cock just enough before pushing inside of Khadgar, thrusting into him almost desperately, as if he would fall apart if he didn’t.

 

Khadgar moaned, tightening his legs around Anduin, it hurt at first but then gave way to the pleasure, the desperation of their love-making. Khadgar could never have enough of Anduin, everything he was belonged solely to the man above him. He locked eyes with Anduin, unspoken truths passing between them.

 

“You are my everything, Khadgar. You are my heart, my life. I am yours and only yours.” the words were broken, but struck true and Khadgar found himself echoing them back at Anduin as they chased their mutual release. The room was bathed in a blue glow as they both came, the only sound in the room was their erratic breathing returning to normal. Anduin moved back to Khadgar’s side, pulling him close, and they finally gave into sleep, safe in each other’s embrace.

 

\-----------

 

They had teleported to Stormwind the next day, Medivh watching with a saddened heart as Khadgar said his goodbyes to the royal family. He turned to Fiona, smiling only a little through the sadness, “We will return, quickly, I promise.” She clasped his hand, then hugged him, and he returned the embrace. He never thought that when he was afforded a second chance at life he would not only continue to have the friendship of his friends, but he would also find companionship.

 

Khadgar nudged Anduin with his elbow and nodded towards Medivh with a smirk, Anduin chuckled, then pulled Khadgar close. “Stay safe, Khadgar. Promise me you’ll do that above all else.” Khadgar nuzzled into his neck, breathing in everything that was Anduin, the smell of steel and leather committed to memory. “You stay safe, too. Don’t let me come back to find an orc smashed your head in because you got careless.” Anduin laughed, then kissed him, “I’ll stay safe, I promise.” They pulled apart and Khadgar and Medivh stood together, waving one last time, before Medivh teleported them back to Karazhan.

 

Khadgar swallowed down the urge to sob, they had work to do and he had to control his emotions before they overwhelmed him. Medivh squeezed his arm knowingly, “Come, let’s get everything ready.” Khadgar nodded, going to gather the reagents they were going to need and placing them in the rune circle Medivh had drawn. It was different seeing Medivh have to actually draw runes to do a spell, that just reminded him of the power the spell needed. He stood back while Medivh got everything else in place. “Come, stand next to me.”

 

Medivh cast the spell once Khadgar was next to him, the power he pulled to him swirling around the two of them as he chanted the words. He felt the familiar tug from long ago and completed the spell, the two of them being pulled into a teleport to another world. Khadgar felt his stomach flop, and he thought for a moment that this must be how Anduin felt when they teleported, as the spell was completed. When he opened his eyes again he saw they were standing in a dry, dusty land. It was nighttime and there wasn’t much around them.

 

“This way.” Medivh said, pulling up his hood and heading towards a cave nearby, Khadgar pulled up his own hood and followed quickly behind him. As they stepped inside, Medivh set up a ward at the entrance which effectively blocked it from view on the outside. “I used this the last time I was here. It’s in a remote area that rarely anyone comes, save a few roaming animals.” They set to work cleaning up a bit and setting out the gear they had brought with them. Khadgar was brimming with questions about the last time Medivh had come here, to Draenor, but bit his tongue for fear of upsetting the other mage.

 

“I was young, the last time I was here.” Medivh said casually, “I had explored much of Azeroth and stumbled across this spell in my mother’s book, the one we used on the pendant. It was a time of peace, so I took the chance and came here. I stayed away from most of the civilization, the people here are much different from us humans.”

 

Khadgar listened intently, he had suspected Medivh had come to Draenor before, but this confirmed it. He wondered if Anduin knew, though he doubted it. “How long did you stay?”

 

“About a year.” Medivh smiled, wistfully. “I met someone, by accident, she stumbled across me as I was hunting about three months after I came here. We fell in love.” He frowned, “I knew I couldn’t stay and something was telling me I had to go home. She didn’t want to leave her people, I promised to return. It was some time before I had the chance to come here again, and when I did she wasn’t there. I checked the village daily but I never saw her. It wasn’t until I saw the small child… the one who wasn’t quite an orc, but wasn’t quite human, that I…” Medivh broke off, clearing his throat and looking away. “I found her grave, shortly after that. I realized the child was mine.”

 

Khadgar’s eyes widened, was Medivh telling him Garona was his daughter? “They killed her, for giving birth to the child.” he said delicately, echoing the words Garona had told them that night so long ago.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did she know? Did you tell her?”

 

“She suspected, when I told her about my travels.”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Medivh.”

 

Medivh smiled then, “Don’t be. It’s history, now. I am saddened at her betrayal, however.”

 

Khadgar scoffed, “I don’t think she betrayed us. I told Anduin there was an explanation, I stand by that.”

 

Medivh smiled, “Well, enough of that sad stuff. How about we see if we can’t find something to eat out there, you’ve not lived until you’ve had some of the animals here.”

 

Khadgar laughed, “I suck at hunting, but lead the way.”


	15. Onward

Anduin sat at his desk and listened as the rain battered the outside of the castle wall, working on the reports that had seemed to pile up out of nowhere in the last couple of weeks. Taria had been keeping him busy, keeping his mind occupied and off the fact that Khadgar was on another world entirely. It worked for the most part, but then times like the present moment, when the wind whistled along the walls and the rain bounced off of the window, he missed Khadgar’s warmth. He forced himself to finish the final stack of reports in front of him, he laughed as he realized for the first time he would have completed all the paperwork he had before him. He was sure Khadgar would be just as amused, were he here.

 

He stacked them in the left hand corner, kicked off his boots and laid on the bed, staring balefully at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and hoped that wherever Khadgar and Medivh were, that they were okay and would be home soon.

 

\--------

 

Khadgar blasted another orc away from him, before casting another fireball and immolating them, then turning to follow Medivh again. The two mages quickly made their way into the stronghold they had located, dispatching any orcs that tried to stop them. They reached the chamber and took out the guards in front of the door before Medivh blasted it open in a smooth gesture, causing the orc warlock on the other side to whip around and launch a fel blast in his direction.

 

Khadgar stepped beside Medivh and deflected the blast, earning a smile from Medivh before he focused on the orc before them. “You know why we’re here, warlock.” Medivh said, pinning the orc in place with the arcane, stepping towards him.

 

The orc growled, struggling against the arcane bonds but finding he couldn’t break free of them, “You’re too late.” he laughed, “The portal opens below.” Khadgar ran to the balcony leading outside of the stronghold and looked down into the valley below, seeing the swirl of a black and green portal and the orcs storming through.

 

“He’s right, Medivh! They’re storming through now!”

 

“Go, quickly, shut it down using what I taught you. Hurry!”

 

Khadgar teleported down into the valley, just behind the portal itself, and started the incantation immediately. The foundation of the stone structure started to shake, the orcs backed away from it and stopped pushing through the portal. With the final word, the portal dissipated and the structure then shattered, sending stone outward towards the remaining orcs. Khadgar shielded himself from the falling debris before collapsing and seeing nothing but darkness.

 

\-----

 

Anduin kicked an orc away from him after yanking his sword from where it had impaled the monstrous warrior, pushing forward. They were doing a routine patrol when they heard the shouts and he saw the portal stutter out and close, hoping that Khadgar and Medivh were responsible for shutting it down. “Keep fighting!” he shouted over the melee, taking out another orc charging at him with an axe. From what he could see they had the upper hand and he intended to keep it that way.

 

He heard a shout to his left and turned towards it, just in time to barely dodge a mace swinging at his head and took the hit with his left arm instead. He swung his sword with a shout, slicing into the massive orc before spinning into the ground. He saw his men take down the orc before he passed out from the pain.

 

Anduin was confused when he woke up, the last he remembered he had fallen on the hard ground after being hit by an orc, but he was on a plush bed. He groaned as the pain in his left arm registered, he glared at the splint and sling wrapped around his arm and considered for a moment if he would be bettered served cutting it off.

 

The door opened and Taria appeared, carrying a tray, “You’re awake!” she placed the tray on the table next to the bed and sat on the bed, hugging Anduin gently. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Hand me my sword so I can cut my arm off.” he grumbled, hugging her as best he could with his right arm.

 

Taria tsked and looked over at his arm, “The healers will be able to work more on it today, it was a very nasty break when they brought you here. They will have to heal it a little at a time, too much at once can cause you more pain. I brought you something to eat, are you feeling up to it?”

 

Anduin looked over at the food, “I probably should eat. Were we able to take out the orcs that came through the portal?”

 

Taria nodded as she sat the tray over his lap, ignoring as he rolled his eyes at her when she started to feed him, “You were, and the portal was closed from the other side. It seems Khadgar and Medivh were successful, from what the men said when you all returned it wasn’t open for long before it was closed again. Hopefully they will be finished with their work and be home soon.”

 

Anduin’s chest ached at the worry of Khadgar still there, if that many orcs were pressing through the portal, how many were Medivh and Khadgar fighting off to shut it down? Taria noticed the frown, putting the tray back to the side and grabbing his hand. “I’m sure they are fine, Anduin. Both of them are strong in their own right, their powers combined are probably quite a force to be reckoned with. Don’t worry yourself so.” He forced a small smile, “I’m feeling tired now, Taria, do you mind letting me rest a bit?” She patted his cheek and smiled, “Rest, brother mine.” and left the room.

 

Anduin laid himself back down as comfortably as he could with his left arm the way it was, and closed his eyes. He thought of Khadgar, the way he glowed when he cast spells, the strong confidence in his voice as he spoke the words. The way the other man would smile when they teased each other or the looks he would give him when they were being affectionate. His heart was aching with Khadgar being gone, not at his side where he belonged. He gave in to sleep, Khadgar’s smiling face in his mind as he did.

 

\------

 

Medivh frowned, mopping Khadgar’s brow with the cloth, wringing it out and cooling the water again before wetting the cloth and repeating the motion. It had been a day since they had killed the orc warlock, destroyed the portal and Khadgar had collapsed. The younger mage had been smart enough to protect himself as the stone fell and Medivh had found him unharmed, but unconscious underneath the rubble. He knew he needed to get Khadgar back to Karazhan and quickly, but he had to build up his own mana before he could cast the spell to take them home.

 

He left the cooled cloth to lay on Khadgar’s forehead while he packed up their things, piling them where he would be casting the spell. It was slow and tedious, but it gave him that much more time to regenerate his mana. Once all the items were gathered, he gently lifted Khadgar into his arms, laying him at his feet and casting the spell, he only hoped things went smoothly, he had not done this with someone else aside from bringing them to Draenor. He closed his eyes and focused, chanting the words steadily as the magic swirled around them and he completed the spell, feeling them being pulled back to their world.

 

They landed in Karazhan, in the font room just where Medivh intended. He lifted Khadgar again into his arms, laying him inside the font, cradling his head. Khadgar gasped, his eyes flying open and instinctively calling the arcane to his hands. He looked up and saw Medivh’s face and the light faded from his hands and eyes, and he relaxed. “W-what happened? Did we do it?”

 

Medivh smiled, “Yes, it’s been done. We are home.” Khadgar relaxed more, and Medivh slid into the font as well to restore his own mana. “There apparently was only the one warlock left and not only has he been defeated but you decimated much of the remaining war party when you blasted the portal. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about any more coming, now.”

 

Khadgar could feel himself feeling much better, he didn’t realize how much it took out of him fighting like that and then casting a complex spell and destroying the portal. He looked towards the window, and Medivh touched his arm gently. “Tomorrow, we will head to Stormwind. We both need to eat and rest. You don’t want to see Anduin a tired, dirty mess do you?” he winked and pointed Khadgar towards the bathroom. “Go, get cleaned up and I’ll make us something quick and simple for dinner.”

 

Khadgar nodded, standing and heading towards the door, turning back to Medivh, “Thank you.” Medivh just smiled in response and Khadgar left the room. He couldn’t wait to get back to Anduin, in the few weeks he had been gone all he had thought about was his grin as he teased him, the way his beard tickled his skin as he planted soft kisses all over his body and how unfairly attractive he was when he fought, swinging a sword as if it was a part of him. He belonged in Anduin’s arms and he couldn’t wait to get back to him.


	16. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates, it has been a couple of busy weeks for me. Hopefully I can start updating more frequently again. <3

“Ow!”

 

“Stop moving, Anduin, they can’t heal you if you move like that.” her voice was laced with impatience but still as composed as a Queen should be. He glared at Taria, wanting to ask her how _she_ would feel if it was _her_ arm they were manipulating and trying to heal but another sharp pain shot through him and he grit his teeth in a growl instead. He could feel the healing spells starting to set in and breathed a little easier. Then there was a sudden movement as they made sure the bone was set properly.

 

“By the _Light!_ Are you guys _trying to kill me?”_

 

The healers shook their heads, ignoring Anduin, but a chuckle from the doorway drew his attention and his heart fluttered when Khadgar smiled at him, leaning against the doorframe. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to see you smashed by an orc when I came back?” he teased, winking at Anduin as he hugged Taria, who had rushed over to him when he started to speak.

 

“You two are back! I assume everything went well then?” she asked, turning to hug Medivh, who had stepped in the room around Khadgar. “It did, the only warlock remaining that could open the portal is no more and Khadgar destroyed the last portal on their world while also taking out most of the last war party they had.” Khadgar flushed a little under Medivh’s praise but kept his eyes locked with Anduin’s. Taria led Medivh from the room and the healers left shortly after, giving Anduin strict instructions to keep his arm in the splint and sling for a few more days while they continued to heal it.

 

Khadgar knew Anduin wasn’t paying attention, but he would make sure Anduin would take care of himself. As the last healer left, closing the door behind him, Khadgar crossed over to Anduin and sat on the bed, touching the bandaged arm gently. “What happened?” he cupped Anduin’s face, kissing him gently before pulling away and waited for the answer.

 

Anduin smiled as they pulled apart, pushing Khadgar’s hair back away from his face, “Orc. Tried to smash my head, got my arm instead. You said you didn’t want to hear an orc smashed my head so I avoided it.” he chuckled as Khadgar rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Khadgar helped Anduin lay down on the bed, he could see that he was tired, and then curled up next to him once they were situated. “Sleep, Anduin.” he said, laying his head on Anduin’s chest “I’ll be here when you wake.” Anduin hugged him close with his good arm, “I’ll hold you to that.” he murmured before drifting off to sleep.

 

Khadgar woke first, startled awake by the soft knock at the door, looking towards it as Taria entered and smiling. “I didn’t mean to wake you, I just wanted to check on the two of you.” she said, coming to stand by Khadgar. He sat up, gently pulling himself from Anduin’s hold so he wouldn’t disturb him. “I didn’t intend on falling asleep, actually. I guess I was more tired than I realized.” he said with a chuckle. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s evening, you two slept the day away.” Taria teased, she was happy to have Khadgar home, she knew it did wonders for Anduin, especially since he was still asleep and had not slept that long in weeks. “He needed it, though I’m sure you knew that.”

 

Khadgar nodded, turning to look at Anduin before back up to Taria, “I take it aside from trying to get smashed to bits by an orc, things went well here?”

 

“Yes, they were also very fortunate that the portal opened while they were doing a routine patrol, otherwise I don’t think they would have had the advantage that they did. It was strange, Anduin felt suddenly compelled to go with them on that particular patrol. It was like he knew without knowing he did.”

 

“He’s very intuitive, it’s why he’s a great commander.” Khadgar added, before blushing when his stomach let out a rumble. “Er, I guess I should probably eat.”

 

Taria let out a laugh, “I’ll have some food sent to you two, stay here with him.” she hugged him before she turned to leave, “I’m glad you’re home, Khadgar.” she added before shutting the door and leaving the two of them alone again.

 

“You two talk loud.”

 

Khadgar shook his head with a laugh before turning to see Anduin peeking through one eye at him and grinning. “Hello there, sleepy head, how are you feeling?”

 

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to let me cut my arm off with a sword? Taria wouldn’t let me.”

 

“Nope, I like that arm, you’ll just have to deal. The healers will be back to work on it again tomorrow. You shattered the bones, it’s not going to be an easy fix like any other time.”

 

“ _I_ didn’t shatter the bones, that _orc_ did with that massive mace. I could have let him smash my head in, you know.” Anduin grumbled back, wincing as he tried to sit up.

 

Khadgar helped Anduin sit up lifting the wrappings gently on his arm so he could take a look, frowning when he saw the state of the skin. It was bruised, colors ranging from yellow to green to blue and black and it was obvious there were still fractures all throughout the bones themselves. Khadgar covered his arm back, looking up at Anduin and cupping his cheek, “He could have killed you.”

 

Anduin flinched at the pain in Khadgar’s eyes, “He didn’t, though.”

 

“But he could have.” Khadgar’s voice was soft, and he brushed his thumb over Anduin’s cheek, “I would have come back and you…”

 

Anduin covered Khadgar’s mouth with his fingertips, “No, I’m fine. I’m right here, you’re right here. We are both here, we are both fine. Don’t start thinking that way.” Khadgar closed his eyes and nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek. Anduin wiped it away with his thumb, cupping Khadgar’s face. Khadgar turned and pressed a kiss into the palm before leaning down and kissing Anduin.

 

Anduin let out a scoff when he heard the knock at the door, but stayed quiet as Khadgar thanked the servant for the food and brought it to the bed. “We slept the day away, we should eat.” Unlike his annoyance when Taria had fed him, Anduin felt a warm feeling at Khadgar’s care, his heart lighter at how tender the action itself was. Once Anduin had eaten, Khadgar handed him the water and picked up his own bowl and began eating.

 

Anduin watched Khadgar as he ate, he could see small wounds from the fighting Khadgar must have done while gone. They were in various stages of healing, so different battles then. Khadgar finished eating, taking the water and putting the tray over on another table before settling back next to Anduin. They sat in silence for a bit, before Anduin turned to Khadgar, “I need a bath.” Khadgar chuckled, “Yeah, you do.” Anduin narrowed his eyes and elbowed Khadgar with his good arm, “Some of us didn’t get to enjoy the luxury of Karazhan, bookworm.” Khadgar laughed as he helped Anduin push off of the bed and they headed to get him cleaned up.

 

\-----------

 

Anduin tried to be a good patient, though the healers found dealing with him was exhausting, but they managed. It took a couple of weeks before his arm no longer had to be in a sling, but he was under orders to be careful. During those weeks, he and Khadgar made contact with many allies over the nearby kingdoms and found that the attacks from the orcs were fewer. It was a peace, and they hoped it would last for a while.

 

Khadgar knew it wouldn’t last long, that Gul’dan was gathering his forces and preparing something in retaliation for what they had done. He understood now the goals the warlock had in mind, and he would do everything he could to prevent him from finding the Tomb of Sargeras. The Fel was doing enough damage on it’s own, they couldn’t handle the Burning Legion attacking the realm with it’s entire might. They wouldn’t stand a chance.

 

He was staring at an ancient text, seeing but not really reading the words, forcing himself to reread much of what was on the page before him. He was exhausted, if he were going to be honest with himself. They had moments of peace, sure, but for the most part it had been one crisis after another. He still had nightmares of the torture inflicted on him, sometimes jerking away from Anduin’s sleeping form beside him in the bed, before fully waking and remembering it had been an illusion, not his lover.

 

He heard Andun stepping up behind him, the warrior sweeping his long hair to the side and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “You need sleep, bookworm, you’ve not turned the page in a while.”

 

Khadgar tilted his head back and looked up at Anduin, “How long have you been watching me?”

 

“Long enough to know that you would have read five pages by now.”

 

Khadgar looked back down at the book and sighed, grabbing a soft bookmark and marking his place. Anduin was right and he knew it, he needed sleep. He let Anduin lead him from the library and to their room, changing into his bedclothes and climbing into bed wordlessly. Anduin followed suit, watching Khadgar closely.

 

He was worried, Khadgar was distant and haunted, and he knew there was nothing he could do to help.


	17. Anger

Medivh looked up at the sound of the gryphon cry, grinning a little before marking his place and setting his book on the table. “I’ll go meet him.” he said to Fiona before stepping out of the library. 

 

They had been spending many of their days in the expansive library, reading as many books as they could on the Fel and how to deal with Gul’dan once and for all. They had to eliminate him in order to save their world, he knew that much. It was strange to him, given his history, to be so completely taken by her the way that he was, but it was comforting. She was a steady presence, someone who cared for him deeply and was very intelligent to boot. While he appreciated having such a talented rogue around, he wondered if her true abilities would start to shine after staying in Karazhan. 

 

He opened the door to the landing, just as Anduin climbed off of the gryphon, giving her a nudge and sending her back home. Medivh could teleport him when he was ready to depart, as much as he loathed portals. 

 

“What brings you here, Anduin?” Medivh said, hugging his friend before leading him into tower. Anduin seemed troubled, and he wouldn’t be surprised if the young Khadgar were the reason for Anduin’s sudden visit. 

 

“I’m sure you know Khadgar hasn’t quite been the same since…” Anduin broke off, gathering his thoughts. “He doesn’t sleep well, he doesn’t think I notice, but when he has nightmares he wakes up with a start and pulls away from me. He catches himself pretty quickly and realizes where he is and can tell the difference between what was real and what was not, but he’s not getting any better. I’m worried, he’s more withdrawn and spends a lot of time in the library, but he’s not really reading the words. I’ve watched him do research before, Medivh. He flies through books, devours them almost. Some days it takes him over an hour or two to read one page.” 

 

Medivh frowned, he had seen Khadgar doing research before, the mage seemed to be an apt reader and seemingly did devour any text put before him. If he was struggling this bad, there had to be more bothering the young man. “I see, does he know you’re here?” Anduin shook his head, “I told him I had something to check on, he didn’t ask for clarification, just told me to be careful and went back to staring at the book he was reading.” 

 

“There might be something more to the illusion magic that Shendra used than I realized, it’s very dangerous and damaging magic and it might be doing further harm to Khadgar than initially thought. I think I have a book that could help us, mother liked to have information about all forms of magic and their uses, even the dangerous ones.” 

 

\--------------------

 

Khadgar shoved the book away, it wasn’t doing any good, he couldn’t focus on the words and he couldn’t even remember if he retained anything he  _ had _ been able to read. He stood and walked over to the window, looking out over the city and just watching as people, completely oblivious to the threats they had dealt with, went about their daily life. He envied them, that was the truth of it. He longed for the ability to just work a normal day, go home to Anduin and live a normal life. He had vague memories of his brief childhood before being sent to the Kirin Tor, his dad working hard, his mom tending the garden where they got their vegetables. His brothers and sisters, he wondered if they lived normal lives. Doing the same as their parents had, working hard and raising children. 

 

His lot in life was different, though he had expected that when he showed his affinity for the arcane and went to the Kirin Tor. He assumed from a young age that he would end up being a battlemage, his powers were strong. When he was named the Guardian Novitiate, he knew his entire life would be rife with conflict, he would be called to help the realm during the worst of times. He suddenly felt very bitter, very angry, knowing that life would never be easy. That he would never have a period of peace, not with the constant threats of Gul’dan, the Fel, politicians creating wars and conflict when there shouldn’t be any. He stormed from the library and to their quarters, where he grabbed his cloak and Atiesh, Medivh had told him it was his now and he was going to make good use of it. The guards heard the mage teleport and shared wide eyed looks before one of them went to find the Queen. 

 

Taria listened as the guards explained Khadgar’s actions before teleporting away and saying nothing, just as she started to send one of her guards after Anduin, Medivh, Anduin and Fiona teleported into the throne room. 

 

Anduin caught Taria’s worried eyes, “What’s happened?” 

 

“He’s left, hasn’t he?” Medivh asked, following Anduin towards the Queen. 

 

“He has, the guards said he stormed from the library into his quarters, grabbed his travelling gear and Atiesh and just teleported away, didn’t say a word to anyone. They said he looked like he could cast thunder and lightning towards anyone who got in his way.”

 

One of the guards stepped forward, “I’ve spoken to him many times, Regent, I’ve never seen him look that angry.” 

 

“It’s already happening, Anduin, we must find Khadgar before he does something or gets himself killed.” Medivh said, heading towards their room. 

 

Anduin followed, they had discovered a book Aegwynn had kept detailing the after effects of using illusion magic. In many cases, probing into someone’s mind that had already been altered once, as Khadgar’s had when he took in the felstorm from Medivh and it tried to sway him before he banished it, it could cause severe emotional effects. Medivh was worried that since the Fel had tried to sway him, using his anger, that the after effects from Shendra’s use of the spell would trigger that same anger and push him towards impulsive actions. 

 

“Where are we going, what are you doing, Medivh?” Anduin asked as Medivh stood in the center of their room, the air still thick with arcane from Khadgar’s teleport. 

 

“Sympathy, trying to see if I can pick up what he was thinking or where he intended on going. Shh, let me concentrate.” 

 

Medivh focused, picking up clearly the magic Khadgar had used and his intended destination with the teleport spell. He sighed, “We have to get to Dalaran, immediately.” He gestured in a circle around him, Anduin and Fiona stepping into the circle, “Be safe, all of you.” Taria called from the doorway as she watched them teleport away. 

 

When they arrived, they immediately went to the council chambers, following the raised voices that could be heard from the streets of the city. The three shared a look before going inside, the guards letting them pass once they recognized Anduin and Medivh. 

 

“... within the walls of your own city!” Khadgar was pacing back and forth when they entered the room. He stopped and looked up at them before narrowing his eyes, “What, Anduin, couldn’t trust me that I was okay so you went and got him?” he snapped with a gesture towards Medivh, his words cutting Anduin and causing him to stop in his tracks.

 

“He was right to be worried, Khadgar, what Shendra did to you has left ill effects that need to be addressed.” Medivh said slowly, cautiously, he could sense the arcane being pulled to Khadgar and that the mage was unstable enough to use it against anyone he saw fit. Khadgar narrowed his eyes and started to cast, but Medivh was faster, binding Khadgar with arcane bindings. 

 

He looked at the council, “While I agree with Khadgar that such atrocities should not have been allowed to happen within your walls, his behavior today is unlike himself. We intend on fixing the damage one of your own has caused.” before anyone on the council could speak, Medivh teleported the four of them to Karazhan. 


	18. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with work and I keep getting huge chunks of writer's block. I seemed to have mostly broken them down, at least regarding this particular work. 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, but it was a good place to break it so I hope you enjoy! <3

Khadgar tried to break the bindings, but found that while he was quite powerful, Medivh was even more so. He glared across the library at the three huddled together talking in harsh whispers. His eyes locked with Anduin’s and for a brief moment he felt guilt, before anger at once again not being trusted to handle himself took over and he jerked his gaze away from them. He was confused by the anger he felt but also by Medivh’s words, that what Shendra had done to him caused ill effects. He focused his energy on trying to break the binds again, his eyes glowing brightly as he did so. 

 

Medivh watched Khadgar struggle with the binds and discreetly strengthened them while briefing Anduin and Fiona on what he had to do. He turned to his friend, his eyes a little sad, “You and Fiona will have to leave the room. I can’t have you two in here while I attempt reversing the effects of the magic. Not only could it be dangerous if Khadgar manages to break his bindings, but he isn’t fully in control of his own thoughts and feelings. The less you are exposed to any vitriol, the better.”

 

Anduin started to protest, but Fiona shook her head, “He’s right, you don’t need to be here for this.” He relented, and they left the room, not without Anduin giving Khadgar one last glance before shutting the door. 

 

Anduin tried to ignore the screams of fury, the chanting and the humming of arcane in the air, but it didn’t work and he stormed from the tower and outside before Fiona could grab him. He unsheathed his sword, cutting the first of the large spiders that charged him in half without flinching. The rest met the same fate, Anduin a man of fury and muscle memory, cutting into the spiders one by one, uncaring of the ichor covering his armor, the sweat pouring into his eyes and the salt of tears he tasted on his lips. 

 

Before long, the rest were running as the bodies had piled up around him and he stood, breathing heavily, looking up to the sky and screaming. 

 

After a while, Fiona and Anduin tossed the last of the spider corpses onto the fire, stepping back from it as the ichor hissed and popped before the fire engulfed the corpse itself. The flames licked against the night sky, pushing away the chill in the air and warming them as they watched it burn. Medivh and Khadgar were asleep, whatever had happened, it took it out of both of them and they were out cold hours ago. Medivh warded Khadgar’s room, though he didn’t think it needed it. He was sure that they had managed to correct whatever damage had been done. Anduin was scared of trying to sleep, though he knew that he should at least try to. 

 

“Go, get some rest. I’ll keep an eye on the fire for a bit.” Fiona urged, pushing gently on Anduin’s shoulder before turning her attention back to the fire. Anduin didn’t put up a fight, he knew it was pointless when Fiona made up her mind. He chuckled a little to himself wondering how Medivh put up with someone more stubborn than he was. 

 

He reached the door to Khadgar’s room, the ward was safe for him to pass but he wasn’t sure if his presence was welcome. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, closing it quietly behind him before looking towards the bed. The light from the fire played across Khadgar’s features, his face seemed more at peace than it had in weeks past. He quietly removed his armor and clothing, using the basin to clean up a little before pulling on his sleep clothing. He looked again towards Khadgar and was startled to see he was awake and watching him. 

 

Khadgar propped himself up just a little, pulling the blanket down some and gesturing for Anduin to come lay down beside him. He swallowed down his guilt, Medivh told him to try not to dwell on the last couple of weeks, but he found that difficult. He didn’t speak as Anduin crossed the room and climbed in bed next to him. He slowly reached up to touch Anduin’s cheek, his voice cracking as he started to speak, “Anduin, I’m...” 

 

Anduin shook his head, pressing a finger to Khadgar’s lips before cupping his cheek, “No, none of that. It wasn’t you.” He pulled Khadgar to him, hugging him tightly against his chest and fighting down the tears he didn’t even know he could still shed. Khadgar settled into Anduin’s arms, fighting his own tears and failing. Anduin smoothed Khadgar’s hair down, before rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Sleep, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Khadgar found he trusted him wholly, and settled down more into Anduin’s hold, falling asleep listening to Anduin’s breathing. Once he knew Khadgar was asleep, Anduin followed shortly behind him. 

 

\-------

 

Medivh didn’t need to open his eyes to feel the light coming through the windows, and turned away from it, opening one eye to see Fiona’s sleeping form beside him. He curled on his side around her, smiling at the small sigh escaping her as she settled into his hold. It wasn’t long before he had fallen back to sleep, the old demons haunting his nightmares quiet once again. 

 

The tower, bathed in the sunlight, seemed calm and at peace for the first time in a decade, the four people inside sleeping soundly. The tower seemed to almost be rebuilding itself, and the land around Karazhan was starting to show signs of healing as well. 

 

Not too far away, camps were being set up, and families were settling in for the long haul. The orcs were making a home for themselves on this new, strange world, and the war with the humans was dying down. Many of them defected from Gul’dan after the latest skirmish with the humans, they were tired of losing the few that were left. They wanted to build a home, settle down and enjoy the new land, fertile and alive. 

 

Gul’dan and his small group of followers made their way towards Karazhan, determined to access the powers that the tower contained. He wasn’t going to give up as easily as the rest of his brethren, this world was his and he would take it. With the Archmage he was counting on gone, he hoped he could still take the tower and destroy the two mages that were constantly getting in his way. 

 

As the tower came into view over the horizon, Gul’dan grinned. 


	19. This is War

Anduin woke up alone in the bed, looking around in a panic before seeing Khadgar standing at the window looking towards the mountains surrounding Karazhan. He tossed the covers back, padding up behind him, “Khadgar? Is something wrong?” 

 

Khadgar turned to him with a worried expression, “When I came back here after… well, after, I set up wards in the lands surrounding the tower. They aren’t much to maintain and they trigger when a fel presence crosses them. One just triggered from the east, it’s a strong fel presence. I think it’s Gul’dan.”

 

Anduin’s eyes widened, “We have to tell Medivh.” Khadgar nodded and they both changed quickly, Anduin pulling his armor out for quick access later. They bumped into Medivh into the hallway as they went to retrieve him, his green eyes wild and panicked. “I felt it too, somehow the wards are attuned to me as well. We have to get to the font, boost the barrier around the tower.” Khadgar nodded and followed Medivh towards the staircase, while Anduin went back to put on his armor and grab his sword.

 

He wouldn’t be able to do much against Gul’dan, he knew, but he couldn’t just stand there while his lover and best friend went up against the driving force behind so many deaths. He paced for a bit, clearing his head, before heading out of the room and towards the stairs. Fiona met with him and they climbed in silence, the only sounds were the strong, powerful chanting from Khadgar and Medivh and the clanking of the plate armor Anduin wore. As they reached the room, the power being created and controlled by the two mages reached its peak, the air buzzing from the arcane energy. The two moved as one, chanting in unison, and the energy was pushed outward, strengthening the barrier surrounding Karazhan. 

 

Both mages dropped to their knees, Anduin and Fiona at their sides immediately, offering them support and helping them to their feet long enough to walk to the chairs nearby to rest. Medivh looked up, his face pinched with worry, “No matter what, we cannot let them get into Karazhan. The power here would be more than enough for Gul’dan to spread the fel corruption and open the portal on his own. There was a reason Sargeras used me as a vessel, this place has boundless power and Gul’dan will stop at nothing to try to take it.” 

 

Khadgar shot upright, “They’re outside.” 

 

They went to the window, Khadgar leaning on Anduin for support as he was still weak from the spell they had done. They could see Gul’dan and some of his warlocks, trained in the ways of fel and shadow magic, casting spells against the barrier, as if they were testing it. A few others were summoning lesser demons, the small imps and felguards, also unleashing them against the barrier, in random places, testing its strength. Khadgar and Medivh shared a look, it would hold for now but they weren’t sure what effects persistent fel magic would have on it. 

 

Anduin pulled Khadgar against him, leading him back to the chair. The mage was exhausted, it had been one thing after another for Khadgar, Anduin could see that it had taken its toll on the younger man. He wished for a moment they could just teleport out and leave, but he knew that Karazhan had to be defended or else they lose their world to Gul’dan. 

 

“We need help from the mages of Kirin Tor.” Medivh said, turning again to look out at the warlocks and demons testing the barrier. He turned to Fiona, “I’m sending you there, tell them the tower is open for them to teleport any mages they can spare. I am hoping Antonidas will understand and be willing to send them.” 

 

Fiona nodded, and they stepped away so there was more room for the teleportation, kissing Medivh on the cheek before stepping in and looking towards Anduin and Khadgar. “I’ll be back soon, I promise. We’ll stop this.” 

 

\------------

 

Anduin was watching from the window, he had send Khadgar and Medivh to rest, they needed their strength, especially if the Kirin Tor sent Fiona back with nothing. He very much doubted that his sword and Fiona’s daggers would do much good against fel wielding warlocks who would be able to siphon their life from a distance. He hoped the Kirin Tor would send someone, anyone, to help with what was happening outside. 

 

He didn’t trust them, if he were being honest. While he did appreciate Antonidas standing by them and helping them with Shendra, he was still in disbelief that no one else on the council knew what she was up to at the time. He wondered for a brief moment if someone else was working with her and would be finishing what she started. 

 

The warlocks had ceased their casting, and were huddled together and talking, gesturing wildly. So far, the barrier held and they were unable to find any weaknesses. He was thankful for that, though he did chastise himself slightly for ever doubting Khadgar and Medivh, he knew that together their powers were incredible and hard to beat. He sighed loudly, dragging a head across his face and turning away from the window. 

 

He looked up at the doorway to see Khadgar walking towards him, looking much more rested though his face was pinched in worry. “Have you heard from Fiona?” 

 

Anduin shook his head, and Khadgar’s frown deepened. Almost as if on cue, Medivh appeared in the doorway behind Khadgar, worry across his face as well. He looked around the room and shook his head, muttering, “She should have been back by now.” In quick, long strides he went over to the window, looking down. He noted the warlocks were huddled together, the lesser demons that had been summoned milling about and occasionally attacking each other out of what he assumed was boredom. 

 

“What have they done, aside from talking heatedly and attacking the barrier?” Medivh asked Anduin, stepping over to a table, seemingly searching for something. 

 

“Nothing, just that. The barrier seemed unphased by anything they did to it.” Anduin replied, stepping up next to Khadgar and placing his hand on his lower back, seeking a small amount of contact. They shared brief smiles before turning their attention back to Medivh and the small gem he managed to locate on the table. Medivh handed it to Khadgar, who turned it over as his eyes widened, “Is this…”

 

“Yes.” Medivh responded, stepping back to the window. “You’ll know when to use it, Khadgar.” 

 

Anduin’s brow furrowed with questions, but before he could voice any of them the sound of a portal opening behind them drew their attention. Fiona stepped through with about a dozen battle mages and Archmage Antonidas. Khadgar exhaled loudly, sounding relieved while Medivh stepped up to Fiona and embraced her before addressing Antonidas. 

 

“Thank you, I assume you understand what we’re facing?” 

 

The elder mage nodded, gesturing towards the battle mages behind him, “These are our best, and we’re prepared to do whatever it takes to prevent Gul’dan and his minions from accessing Karazhan.” 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

\---------------

 

Anduin and Fiona stood side by side, just on their side of the barrier staring down the lesser demons who were clawing at it. They had to push through the barrier, they couldn’t attack through it. Next to him, Khadgar stood along with half of the mages, and next to Fiona, Medivh and Antonidas stood with the rest. In unison, the mages started a chant and as they passed the barrier the spells unleashed, a wave of arcane launching all of the demons backwards. The wave also went through the warlocks, catching them off guard and giving Fiona time to stealth behind their lines. 

 

Anduin stayed with the mages, taking out anything that came within melee range, cutting down the demons and the bold warlocks who thought they could charge headfirst into the fray. Fiona slipped behind one of the stronger warlocks, coming up behind him and slicing his throat, silencing him, as Medivh finished him off from a distance. She was quick, quiet and Gul’dan quickly found himself standing alone, his strongest warlocks lay dead at his side. Once back by with the group, Fiona helped the hurt mages back into the barrier so they could be safe from whatever was coming next. 

 

Gul’dan laughed as Medivh, Khadgar, Anduin and Antonidas stood before him, calling to his powers and starting to pull at the life force from the four of them and the remaining battle mages. Anduin charged forward, slamming into Gul’dan and breaking the spell at the sound of Medivh and Khadgar fighting against the spell. The two tumbled into the dirt, Gul’dan grabbing and Anduin and throwing him into a nearby tree and focusing all his attention on him instead. 

 

“Now, Khadgar!” Medivh yelled, beginning to cast as Khadgar crushed the gem, the influx of power flooding his veins and boosting all his powers more than he thought possible. He cast towards Gul’dan, first knocking him away from Anduin and continued to cast, weakening him. Anduin took his chance and charged forward, ignoring the pain in his ribs and his head, embedding his sword deep into Gul’dan’s chest. His grip slid from the weapon, his vision blurring before going black. 


	20. Rise Up

Fiona and a couple of the mages who were uninjured stayed outside to clean up as best they could. Antonidas had taken the injured and fallen mages back to Dalaran, they wanted to continue healing the injured and see to burial for the ones who had not made it. Medivh stayed behind, and was currently staring out of the window of the dimly lit room, the only sounds he could hear inside the quiet tower was the labored breathing of his best friend, and the barely audible weeping from Khadgar. 

 

A healer had been sent from Dalaran, and they had done what they could for Anduin, the rest, they had said, was up to him. They had looked over Medivh and Khadgar as well, they were weary from being the targets of such terribly corrupt fel magic, but they would return to normal in time. Medivh was sure that the threat of the fel was now over, and that their kingdom would adjust to the orcs now making a home on Azeroth. He wasn’t sure about the cost, though. He turned and looked towards the bed, Khadgar had gone silent and still, curled up next to Anduin in an awkward position. Medivh crossed the room, gently maneuvering him into a more comfortable position on the bed. Khadgar mumbled a thank you, barely holding on to consciousness. He left the room, closing the door behind him gently and turning to see Fiona coming down the hallway. 

 

“How is he?” she asked, stepping up to him with a soft touch on his arm, looking towards the now closed door. 

 

Medivh shook his head, rubbing his eyes with a thumb and finger, pinching the bridge of his nose and wishing the day had gone different. “They have done what they can for him, but the rest they say is up to him. Khadgar won’t leave his side, not that I blame the young man in the slightest. Those two haven’t had it easy.” He looked back at her, pulling her close and taking comfort in having her there. “Thank you, for helping to take care of things.” 

 

Fiona nodded silently, then stepped back taking Medivh’s hand, “You need rest, there’s nothing more we can do for them, and you need to take care of yourself. You won’t be any good to any of us if you’re tired.” Medivh followed her to his quarters, barely making it to the bed before sleep took him. 

 

Khadgar woke with a start, crying out and panicking until he felt Anduin’s form at his side on the bed. It took him a moment to calm himself enough to sit up, turning to look at Anduin and with a gesture reigniting the fire that had long since gone out. He hoped the fire would chase the chill from the room and noted that Medivh had drawn the drapes, but the light was still coming around the edges. He threw the blanket off of himself, turning to sit more upright on the bed, and placing his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. The nightmare that woke him was lingering and he could still hear the voices, albeit faintly. 

 

He looked over his shoulder at Anduin, not wanting to leave his side but feeling anxious and claustrophobic. He needed to be outside. He kissed Anduin’s forehead, dressing quickly and exiting the tower quietly, not wanting to wake Medivh or Fiona, they were exhausted. He stepped outside, walking the grounds around the tower and really looking at things for the first time in months. He could see the pyres where bodies had been burned, but he could also see life starting to return to the land. There were saplings pushing their way through the fel scarred earth, a new life forming in the midst of all the chaos and destruction. 

 

He knelt in the dirt before the one closest to him, gently touching the leaves and the stem itself, amazed at the tender plant forcing through and making the best of what surrounded it. He closed his eyes, turning his face upward and letting the sun warm him, realizing that the worst part, the worst of everything they had dealt with was over. He had his heart broken, then mended, was tortured and betrayed, lost and then saved. He had a family, friends, a lover that gave him a purpose, one he never knew he had needed. They had dealt with so much, yet still they stood, still they pressed onward, just like the sapling before him. 

 

He stood up, turning to face the tower and looking it over, the damage it had taken since he had expelled the fel from Medivh. He smiled as he started to pull the arcane in the leylines below the tower to him., his eyes lighting up with a bright blue before it began to surround his entire body. 

 

Medivh stirred and shot awake as he felt the pull of arcane from under the tower, feel the magic being channeled into the tower itself. He got out of bed and went to the window, looking down and seeing Khadgar, glowing blue, pulling the arcane to him and then channeling it into the tower. He could feel the building repairing itself, strengthening back to its original state before the fel had ever taken hold. He dressed quickly, Fiona following him with a very confused look on her face as she watched the building change as they walked through the hall. 

 

Just as Medivh and Fiona rushed past the room where Anduin lay, he started to stir and groaned at the aches throughout his body. He felt weak, his body sore and felt as if he had been smashed with a mace. He sat up slowly, checking over his body and noting that he had been healed from the fight with Gul’dan. He also noticed the tower shifting, changing, and struggled in vain to get the energy to climb out of bed. After a few tries he managed to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor and then up to the window. Just as he tried to stand up, Fiona appeared at the door and rushed to his side, holding him up and helping him walk towards the window. 

 

“What’s happening?” he asked hoarsely, his voice barely above a whisper. Fiona smiled, continuing to lead him to the window. “It’s better if you see it yourself.” Once there, she helped him lean against the ledge, pulling the drapes back and they looked down just as Medivh reached Khadgar, channeling his own arcane and weaving it with Khadgar’s, the azure and violet swirling together. Anduin watched in awe, Khadgar and Medivh surrounded by the arcane and the tower changing around them. 

 

Khadgar and Medivh worked together, unspoken, and watched as their channeling fixed and strengthened the tower itself. The connection to the leylines below was also strengthened, giving the tower the power it once had long before the fel took hold. As their work finished, the arcane around the both of them started to fade and Khadgar smiled at Medivh before movement caught his eye. He looked up towards the tower window, and saw Anduin and Fiona looking down at them. Medivh followed his gaze and smiled when he saw the two of them in the window, watching. Before he could say anything Khadgar was already heading inside and he shook his head with a laugh and followed behind him. 

 

Fiona had just helped Anduin sit back on the bed when Khadgar appeared in the doorway, out of breath. She pat Khadgar on the shoulder, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Medivh met her in the hallway, “Let’s go see what we can make to eat, hm?” he said, taking her hand and they headed towards the kitchen. 

 

Khadgar walked over to Anduin, kneeling in front of him on the floor and taking his face in his hands, “I thought I had lost you.” he admitted in a rush before he kissed Anduin. He broke the kiss, burying his face in Anduin’s neck and hugging him, gently, he didn’t want to hurt him. Anduin wrapped his arms around Khadgar, nuzzling his face into his hair and sighing contentedly. After a few minutes he pulled back, “Come, let’s do this more comfortably.” and he pulled Khadgar with him to lay on the bed. Khadgar followed him willingly, kicking off his boots before laying on his side facing Anduin. He gently traced the outline of Anduin’s face with his fingers, sliding his hand to the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. It was slow, gentle and conveyed every emotion he could ever feel for the man that lay beside him. Anduin gave himself over to the kiss, finding himself distracted from the lingering soreness in his body and enjoying the feel of Khadgar pressed against him. 

 

They pulled apart and laid there in the silence with their foreheads pressed together and wrapped in each other’s arms, content to remain like that for the rest of their lives. 

 


	21. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter is all fluff and smut.

Fiona slipped into the room quietly while they were asleep and left covered trays of food on the table next to their bed for when they woke. She smiled as she left the room, glad to see them so happy and content with each other once again. 

 

Khadgar rolled over towards the smell of food, but was still tired and unwilling to move from the warmth of the bed. Anduin rolled over as well, snuggling up against Khadgar’s back, running his hand down his arm and across his stomach, pulling him close. Khadgar relaxed in Anduin’s hold, allowing himself to be pulled flush against him. Anduin nuzzled Khadgar’s neck, bringing his hand up to brush his hair out of the way and planting soft kisses there. Khadgar encouraged Anduin, exposing more of his neck to him. Anduin nipped at his skin gently at first, reaching down and palming Khadgar through his clothes before pulling Khadgar backwards and pushing him down on his back and straddling him. He hovered over him a moment before reaching down and pulling Khadgar’s shirt up and off, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed next to his head. 

 

Khadgar moaned when Anduin pinned his wrists down, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he thrust his hips upwards into Anduin’s. He felt the grip on his wrists tighten and felt as much as he heard the low growl in Anduin’s chest as Anduin responded by rolling his hips against Khadgar’s. Anduin moved his way down Khadgar’s body, releasing his hold in his wrists but with a look telling Khadgar to leave them in place. He sat back, removing his clothes and the rest of Khadgar’s before climbing back over him, claiming his mouth with a bruising kiss. A small flash of blue caught his eye and Khadgar held a vial he had conjured in his hand, offering it to him without moving his hands from where Anduin had left them. 

 

Anduin coated a couple of his fingers, as well as his cock, before reaching down and slowly working Khadgar open. He distracted him by sucking dark marks all over his chest, soothing them with soft swipes of his tongue and kisses, before moving to the next one. Khadgar writhed under Anduin, his impatience showing as he thrust himself onto Anduin’s fingers. Anduin’s patience broke and he climbed back over Khadgar, thrusting in all at once and setting an almost brutal, desperate pace. Khadgar cried out, wrapping his legs around Anduin and meeting his thrusts as Anduin kept up the brutal pace. 

 

Khadgar could feel the magic surging through his veins as he neared his climax, eyes glowing bright blue. Anduin saw it, which sent a thrill down his spine as he clamped his hand over Khadgar’s mouth to keep him from casting. Khadgar came, untouched, when Anduin covered his mouth, Anduin coming moments after he did with a shout. Anduin pressed his forehead to Khadgar’s, their breath mingling and eyes locked on each other. 

 

“I love you.” Anduin said, kissing Khadgar before pulling out and rolling to Khadgar’s side, tugging him close once again, seeking as much contact as he could. Khadgar returned the kiss, cuddling up against Anduin, uncaring of the mess. “I love you too.” he replied as he tucked his head under Anduin’s chin. They laid in silence, the only sound was their breathing slowly returning to normal. After a while Anduin looked over towards the food and smiled, “We should probably clean up and eat. Good thing Medivh put us in this room with its own facilities. Also, we need to discuss when we’re going to return to Stormwind. I’m sure Taria and Varian are handling things just fine, but at some point I have to show my face.” 

 

Khadgar smiled as they climbed out of bed, content that for once they didn’t have any immediate issues demanding their attention and they could take their time. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Anduin smiled as he watched Varian handle the bulk of the meeting, it was typically boring and most times he wanted to just leave, but it was actually nice to see someone else handle everything. He was proud of how much his nephew had taken up his new mantle as the King, he knew Llane would be proud as well. For all that had happened, Varian handled it well. 

 

He looked over to Khadgar on his right, who was making some notes while he listened to the conversation. Khadgar looked up at him, giving him a soft smile before returning to his writing. Anduin’s chest felt warm, they had spent the last few days after coming back from Karazhan simply enjoying each other’s company and long discussions on topics they had avoided due to the constant conflict. Now they had time to fully enjoy being together again and soothing old hurts. 

 

The meeting was called to a close and Anduin stood, stepping over to Varian and speaking with him briefly before following Khadgar from the room. He took Khadgar’s hand, entwining their fingers as they walked back to their quarters. 

 

“What did you want to do today? The afternoon is ours.” he asked as they walked through the halls. 

 

Khadgar hummed in thought, “There’s actually a few spells I want to practice, but I would need a willing participant to do them. Does that sound like something you’d be interested in?” 

 

Anduin chuckled in response, “What’s the risk of losing a limb or being set on fire?” 

 

“Well… only a small risk.” 

 

“Sure, why not?” 

 

Khadgar laughed, “Let’s eat first though, I’m starving.” 

 

“I’ll go bring stuff to the room then, I want you all to myself.” Anduin said with a wink before breaking off and going towards the kitchens. It didn’t take long for him to locate some of their favorite foods and it just so happened there were freshly baked pastries that he knew Khadgar would love, so he grabbed a couple of those too. Once the tray was loaded he went back to their room, smiling as he stepped inside and saw Khadgar sitting at the desk and writing in his book. 

 

Khadgar looked up as Anduin came in and he closed the book, pushing it to the side. “You brought a feast!” He stood and kissed Anduin’s cheek as the tray was set on the desk, his eyes lit up and he immediately picked up one of the pastries and took a bite. Anduin smiled as he watched Khadgar enjoy his treat, the way his eyes closed as he chewed slowly and enjoyed the flavor rolling across his tongue. Khadgar opened his eyes to see Anduin watching him and gave him an inquisitive look as he swallowed. Just as he went to open his mouth to ask, Anduin closed the distance, cupping his face gently and kissing him. Khadgar kissed him back, managing, just barely, to put the pastry on the tray and slide his hands up Anduin’s neck and into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

 

Anduin kissed him soft, slow, savoring the taste and feel of Khadgar’s mouth against his own.  He pulled Khadgar closer, his right hand twisted in his hair, his left on his hip and pulling their hips flush. He kept their kisses soft and light, he wasn’t asking for more than what they were currently doing. Khadgar smiled against his mouth, pulling back and looking up at Anduin, holding his eyes with his own. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Anduin returned the smile, “I love you.” he kissed Khadgar again, quick and light before turning slightly and grabbing some of the fruit off of the tray. Khadgar picked up the tray, carrying it to their bed instead and sat down. Anduin followed, sitting down on the other side, careful not to upset the tray and cause it to tip. 

 

They ate in silence, comfortable and content with each other. Anduin finished eating, noticed Khadgar had finished as well and removed the tray from the bed and back to the desk. 

 

“Let’s go for a walk.” he said suddenly, causing another look from Khadgar, but he said nothing. He took Anduin’s offered hand and they walked out of the keep and along the paths to the lake. Anduin sat on the bank of the lake, pulling Khadgar down to sit between his legs and lean back against him. Khadgar settled back against Anduin, sighing contentedly as strong arms encircled him and pulled him close, making him feel safe. He had to admit, after everything they had dealt with since Anduin came to Karazhan that night, it was comforting to feel safe. 

 

Anduin took Khadgar’s hands in his, leaning down just slightly, so that he could press a kiss to Khadgar’s cheek. Khadgar turned to face him, kissing him properly before pulling back and smiling again. 

 

“Khadgar?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Marry me.” 

 

“Okay.” 


End file.
